


Worst Fear Realised

by LoveToCreatexox



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Asthma, Asthma attack, CPR, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Cute Kids, Drowning, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Holiday, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Jokes, Kid!Patton, Kid!Roman, Kiss of Life, Loss of Memory, Memory Loss, Near Death, Panic, Presents, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Relaxation, Romantic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sick!Thomas, Tags Are Hard, Unconscious, Underage Drinking, Virgil as a child, angsty bean, beach, coffee bean - Freeform, deaging, kid!Logan, kid!virgil, mindscape, misunderstood shadowlings, reverting back to a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveToCreatexox/pseuds/LoveToCreatexox
Summary: After everything, the sides just wanted to relax and have fun, Even Virgil, however, he'd kept some important information from the others, this lie of omission might even cost him his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains some deep angst and life-threatening circumstances, make sure you've read the Tags and be sure to know what you're reading, don't want anyone getting triggered, you have been warned~ otherwise, enjoy! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited the revival part, got some good advice from a reader! Thank you! Now it's a bit more realistic haha (also did a little research XD should have done that to begin with >.< Note: movies aren't reliable)

It had been a hard week for everyone, Thomas had recently gotten out of a 2-year relationship and he’d also been denied a role in a theatre show he loved. It was a bad week for both Thomas and his sides.

The only constant in Thomas’ life was his friends, and they never let him down.

One moment he was having a panic attack and wallowing in self-pity, the next he was 100 miles from home lying on soft warm sand.

Joan and Talyn had decided to cheer Thomas up by taking him to the beach, to relax and forget his sorrows, and it was working, if at all slowly.

Meanwhile, in his mindscape, Roman and Logan had pulled Patton and Virgil out of their rooms and decided to take a vacation of their own. They now all stood by the beach, looking out toward the horizon, the sun high in the sky.

Of course, this was the mindscape, so they were the only four there. Patton had already cheered up on the way there, both him and Roman already dressed in swimming trunks and running towards the ocean with rubber rings and floats. Logan stood in a white tank top printed with a dark blue necktie on the front; he also wore dark trunks, but refrained from going to the water. Instead he walked across the warm, golden sand and conjured a deck chair and a parasol, laying down and taking out his book to read.

Virgil on the other hand was still in his usual attire, black torn jeans, purple top and patchwork jacket. With his hands in his pockets, headphones on, and hood up, he walked across the sand and took a silent seat under Logan’s parasol. Sitting in the shade he simply played with the sand a bit, just grabbing a handful and then letting it sink through his fingers satisfyingly; he did this multiple times for god knows how long.

 

After a few hours Roman and Patton ran out of the ocean and up to the two sat in the shade. Both having a good time and panting and giggling. Logan glanced up from his book at Patton, his hair was a wet mess and his trunks were a little dishevelled but he couldn’t ignore the huge, pure grin on Patton’s face “I am pleased to see that your positivity has improved”

Patton giggled and nodded his head “Yeah! I feel much better~ Thanks guys for taking us here~” he beamed. Roman nodded, acknowledging his efforts but his glance was on Virgil, who hadn’t improved at all…

Patton and Roman exchanged glanced before coming to a silent agreement, grinning and nodding their heads as they looked back at Virgil.

 

Virgil had heard the two approaching but was too busy listening to his music and playing the grains of sand to pay any attention to it. That was until he felt their intense gaze on him.

He warily looked up at them through his bangs and knitted his eyebrows “What?”

Roman crouched down and took Virgil’s wrist, making the sand he was currently holding fall into a pile “Come on Virgil! Lets have some fun! Come swim with us, the water feels amazing~! And water is your element remember” Roman winked, remembering, however, Virgil instantly shook his head with wide eyes.

Virgil couldn’t swim. Not that he would ever tell anyone that, he’d tried to a few times but ended up ducking out. He was too anxious to give out this information, another thing the others could easily use against him, not that they ever would, and he knew that, but still…

Roman and Patton pouted together “Aww Come on kiddo~ It might cheer you up a bit~”

And there they were… Patton’s puppy dog eyes… the eyes no one could say ‘no’ to…

Virgil sighed before standing up, he wasn’t afraid of water; he could get a bit wet and stay in the shallow end, but he simply feared drowning, the dread of not being able to breath… having a panic attack was bad enough, he didn’t need the burn of water in his lungs to make it worse…

Nevertheless, Virgil removed his jacket, not wanting it to get wet and placed his phone and headphones on top of it.

“Yay!!” Patton and Roman cheered together, seeing Virgil getting chang-… wait…

“Uh… Virgil? Don’t you have any trunks? You’re not gunna go in the sea with your jeans and top are you?” Roman asked raising a brow.

Virgil narrowed his eyes, putting his fingers in his jean pockets “yes… problem?” he plainly asked, if he was being forced to go into the ocean, then he would do so on his own terms; and that means not exposing his pale body for everyone to see… that would only cause him to be more anxious and self-conscious.

Roman raised his hands in defeat “Nope, nope, you wear whatever you’d like storm cloud” Patton giggled and grabbed Virgil’s hand pulling him to the sea “Lets go~!”

Logan raised a brow, seeing Virgil’s extremely uncomfortable expression, but decided to let it go, as Virgil seemed on edge most of the time lately.

 

Virgil felt his feet hit the warm water, walking into the shallows. Patton let go of his hand when the water was just above Virgil’s knees, Virgil at this point, refusing to go any deeper, and Patton didn’t force him.

Instead the fatherly side splashed Virgil and Roman simultaneously with a cheeky giggle, seeing the reactions of the two being shock. “H-How dare you! My precious hair is ruined!” Roman spoke dramatically before smirking deeply, a smirk so villainous it made Patton squeak and swim away.

Virgil couldn’t help but let his lips curl up into a small smile as he watched Roman chasing after Patton for revenge, ‘okay, this isn’t too bad’ he thought to himself. He knelt down so the water reached his waist as his hands buried under the shallows to pick up pretty shells, collecting them in his pockets.

 

The day went by faster than they thought and the sun was soon setting. After collecting a few shells Virgil had somehow been dragged into the water fight. Not long after that they’d played some volleyball; Roman insisting he could beat both Virgil and Patton but inevitably lost. They’d also returned to land to eat some food and had a sandcastle building competition; Which Logan even participated in!

 

The sun was setting; the four decided it was best to start packing up and heading back for the day. Patton packed away the food, while Logan put away his book and set down the parasol. Roman and Virgil ventured back into the shallows to retrieve the floats and rubber rings.

“Hey Virgil! I’ve got all the ones over here! I’m gunna head back, you okay?” Roman asked, Virgil just gave a simple thumbs’ up, collecting the volleyball and a float, but there was still one more he had to get before returning.

“Just got to get one more!” Virgil stated and he walked over to receive the smaller ball, floating atop of the salty water. The water was at his waist by the time he got close to the ball, he thought nothing of it as he felt the solid sand below him, however, Virgil hadn’t noticed the deep crevice up ahead.

 

Without warning Virgil felt the sand beneath his feet vanish stopping his heart in that moment. Virgil’s eye’s widened; he parted his lips to scream however nothing came out but a small gasp.

With in a millisecond he was submerged underwater.

Stupidly he let go of the float in his hand in an attempt to swim to the surface, but to no avail…

He felt the salt water burning his eyes as he struggled to swim, kicking his legs frantically as he arms reached towards the slowly distancing surface. He could feel and almost hear the pulsation of his heart rapidly beating as it failed to receive any oxygen.

He was trying his best to hold his breath, in fear of the pain he’d receive when trying to take a breath, however, he could no longer hold it…

He coughed and screamed in pain, the salt water burning and ripping into his lungs; though no one could hear him.

He didn’t know how long this pain had gone on for, but the lack of oxygen and the tightness of water in his chest started to take effect… Virgil’s vision began to blur and slowly turned to black.

His worst fear being realised… and his last thought being ‘I’m sorry’

 

Back on the beach Patton was chatting to Logan, thanking him for cheering him up and even sharing a momentary embrace. They parted when they saw Roman approaching “Did you receive all of the floatation devices?” Logan asked as Roman dropped them all on the sand below “Yep, Virgil’s got the rest” he spoke brushing his fringe out of his face.

Patton blinked, tilting to the side a bit to look behind Roman “Where Virgil? You said he was getting the other floats, right?”

Everything stopped, everyone’s eyes looked towards the calm ocean as the sun began setting over the horizon.

They could see a conglomeration of flotation supply bobbing on top of the water but no Virgil.

“G-Guys… C-Can… Can V-Virgil swim?” Patton asked, his body began to tremble and tears filled his eyes, his heart clenching in worry.

Before Logan or Patton could do anything Roman darted towards the sea once more “VIRGIL!!!” he shouted and swam over to the floaters.

Logan and Patton ran to the shallows of the water, Patton grabbed Logan’s arm and cried into it, hoping and wishing Roman could save him “I-I’m so stupid! W-why didn’t I see it be… before! H-He never s-swam! H-He only stayed where his feet c-could reach! O-Oh God…” he sobbed. Logan put an arm around the other in comfort but couldn’t say anything; his eyes watching as Roman franticly swam, circling the area before suddenly diving down.

It was hard to see anything but after getting to the floaters he found that the sand had turned into a crevice or valley, dipping down deeply. He looked around from the surface in panic before spotting discolouration deep down, he didn’t waste any time diving under and swimming towards Virgil.

Though it was hard to see underwater, Roman could make out Virgil’s pale skin, his lips parted and his eyes closed. Virgil’s body was still, only moving with the current of the ocean. Roman felt a pang of guilt and insane panic wash over him, he grabbed Virgil’s wrist as soon as he’d reached him and quickly made his way to the surface, gasping for air when he breached.

Roman panted heavily, treading water, an arm around Virgil limp body, Roman moved his other hand to hold Virgil’s head up and shake him a little “V-Virge? H-hey… breath… wake up!” he spoke, his voice trembling in fear, he needed to get him to land.

Patton and Logan saw Roman resurface, their eyes widened as they saw a lifeless Virgil in Romans arms, quickly trying to get back to shore. Patton gasped and covered his mouth with both hands, hot tears streaming down his face. Even Logan was trembling a bit; shock and fear filling him, as he knew Virgil had drowned and was most probably not breathing.

Once Roman’s feet felt the sand below him he quickly picked Virgil up bridal-style and ran as fast as he could toward the beach before laying him down gently, Patton and Logan kneeling around the pale still figure.

As soon as Virgil was safely on dry land Roman placed his ear by Virgil’s nose and mouth his eyes widening as the youngest was not breathing! He then pressed his ear to Virgil’s chest, he could hear weak pulsations of his heart but…

“H-He’s not breathing!” Roman exclaimed, looking up at the other two with tears falling down his cheeks as well.

Patton shook Virgil’s shoulder “V-Virgil? K-Kiddo… P-Please... Say something!” he begged not knowing what to do, however, Logan took action.

“Roman, you need to give him CPR!” Logan shouted at him, in panic more than aggression.

“30 chest compressions!” Logan instructed, seeing Roman unsure of how to do this.

“B-But, I don’t… Why me… Logan you know how to do it! You do it!” he shouted, scared that he’d do something wrong and kill his best friend and crush. On the other hand, he knew why he had to be the one to do it, because he wouldn’t give up…

Remembering what he’d seen in movies he leaned over Virgil slightly, Placing one hand over the other on Virgil’s chest and began the compressions.

After 30 he sat back and looked at Virgil’s form, but nothing… Roman continued frantically, while Patton and Logan watched in fear.

Seconds turned into minutes, after 10 minutes had passed Logan set his trembling hand on Roman’s shoulder “S-Stop… I-It’s been too long…” he hesitantly spoke. He knew from textbooks and Thomas’ lifeguard training that a person without oxygen for more then 15 minute could result in death or major brain damage…

Patton’s blank gaze moved from Logan to Roman and back down to Virgil, his lips now blue and skin cold to the touch “N-No… No… P-Please… No…”

Roman let out a strangled cry. He couldn’t lose him! He hadn’t confessed yet! He hadn’t given Virgil his present he’d spent weeks on for his birthday next week!

“NO! I’m not giving up!!” he shouted, continuing his relentless acts to save the youngest, he then moved to Virgil’s head, pinching his nose and sealing his lips over the drowned form, giving him air for 2 second before moving back to chest compressions. Logan flinched as he heard Virgil’s ribs fracture a little over the prolonged CPR, he couldn’t hold back any longer, as tears fell from his eyes “P-Please… Please Roman… S-Stop… I-I can’t…” he buried his face in his hands, Logan, Logic, had cracked.

Roman sobbed, his final attempt of mouth to mouth slowly turned into a kiss before placing his head on Virgil’s chest, crying hard and loudly, he didn’t care how ugly it looked or sounded.

 

“COME BACK TO ME!!” Roman screamed raising his head and shook the still form one last time.

 

Suddenly, Virgil flinched and water began gargling out of his mouth. Everyone sat and stared in utter shock, Logan was the first to break the shock “Turn him over so he can dislodge the water!” he ordered, leaning forward and helping Virgil roll to his side as the youngest coughed heavily, violently expelling the ocean from his lungs.

 

After a few minutes of coughing and vomiting, Virgil finally calmed down, able to breath. “V-Virgil? O-Oh my god… I thought we’d lost you kiddo…” Patton took his first proper breath in what felt like hours.

“A-Are you okay, Virge?” Roman asked, shuffling forward to bring the youngest into his arms comfortably.

However, all hearts stopped as Virgil’s head hung limply. He was breathing but he hadn’t regained an inch of consciousness.

“V-Virge? Hey, w-wake up… Virgil? V-Virge Please!” Roman shook the other gently before looking to Logan for an explanation, but Logan had none.

“Lets get him back to the mindscape, his body and mind went though a lot of shock, it might take him a while to awaken” Logan told the other two; they nodded in response.

Roman carefully picked up Virgil and Patton followed, his eyes never tearing away from their youngest family member. Logan watched them both sadly, he’d lied, he had no idea what would happen, he only told them that to ease their mind a bit, leaving him with the burden that Virgil may never wake up…

Logan was snapped out of his horrifying thoughts when Patton called for him, quickly joining the others.

The drive home was silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dun!! Will Virgil be alright?!? That is up to you haha, if you really want me to continue you this in another chapter then let me know below, but for now, it's just a one shot to leave the ending to your own imaginations :P
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many of you are so nice! and the first chapter got so many comments requesting for more XD So here it is! and I plan to continue this one further too, you guys have heightened my creativity and motivation~ I hope you like where I've gone with this too >.<
> 
> Let me know in the comments below! <3 Thank you all!!

It had been 5 hours since they got home.

Virgil, still unconscious, had been lying across the sofa with his head on Romans lap, whilst Logan sat on his recliner; Patton sat on his lap with his head rested on Logan’s shoulder as he slept.

Logan and Roman had tried to remain awake in silence, Patton had tried to stay awake too but with all the emotional stress, and the warmth of Logan, he’d drifted off to sleep not long after arriving home.

Roman hadn’t taken his eyes off of Virgil all night, anxiously waiting for him to wake up. He didn’t care if his legs were going numb, he just continuously stroked Virgil’s cheek, brushing his hair out of his face, tapping his cheek gently now and then to try and stir the unconscious form, but to no avail.

 

It wasn’t until 4 in the morning that Virgil began to wake up.

 

At this point everyone else had accidentally fallen asleep, Virgil opened his eyes and looked around the darkened room quietly, only moving his eyes. Once they adjusted he looked up to see a sleeping figure, and to the left of him were more sleeping figures, his heart beat rose as he suddenly stood up, fear and anxiety filling him to his core. He stood but it didn’t last long, the whole world spun, his head feeling heavy. With a groan he fell onto his knees but didn’t stop trying to back away from the others.

 

That moment, woke Roman up, he blinked his eyes open but didn’t fully wake up until he felt an emptiness on his lap and then heard the other falling over

“Virgil!” he gasped and got up to help him, but only widened his eyes further when Virgil shuffled away from him, backing himself into the corner of the room, hugging his legs and hiding his face in his knees.

“V-Virge?”

Logan and Patton were now awake, Logan turned on the light before joining the other two standing a few feet away from Virgil with their hands up defensively “H-Hey kiddo, it’s just us, you’re okay” Patton tried to comfort, getting on his knees and getting a bit closer to Virgil than the others.

Logan and Roman exchanged worried glances before looking back at Virgil. Suddenly something happened before their eyes that they couldn’t believe, the young man they knew and loved began to shrink, still curled up in a trembling ball, his physical appearance minimalized, and his clothes shrunk with him. Leaving a tiny version of Virgil shaking in fear, he’d reverted back to a child!

 

The small figure whimpered and groaned, in pain and confusion, these people were calling his name but he didn’t know how to respond, nor did he understand why he felt pain.

Finally he looked up with his large tear-filled eyes.

“O-Oh Virgil…” Patton sighed, feeling a pang of hurt in his heart, disliking the sight of his friend in pain, big or small, but Patton’s eyes widened at what he heard next, as did the others.

 

“W-Who… Who are y-you?”

 

The three stared at Virgil in shock, a silent tension suffocated through the room, and Logan was the first to break it “I feared this…” it was only a mumble, not meant for others, however Roman heard and frowned, turning his gaze to Logan.

“What the hell do you mean ‘you feared this’?! Did you know this was going to happen?!” Roman shouted grabbing Logan’s tie and pulling it towards him, Roman scowling but Logan remained emotionless.

 

“Guy! Stop! You’re scaring him!” Patton lectured to the men behind him before sighing and looking back at Virgil with a friendly smile and offering his hand “H-Hi there kiddo, My name is Patton, I’m Thomas’ Morality, but you can call me ‘Dad’, if you want?” Patton introduced “We aren’t going to hurt you, you’re safe here”.

Though this was killing Patton to the core, he couldn’t help but imagine the turmoil Virgil must be feeling right now.

 

Virgil whimpered and hid at the sound of Roman being aggressive towards Logan, but uncurled a bit when hearing Patton’s soft voice. He looked at Patton with big eyes and something inside of him told him that this person was safe and could keep him safe. Thus, without a second thought, Virgil practically tackled Patton with a hug and hid his face in Patton’s chest “D-Daddy…” he whimpered, still shivering.

Patton’s eyes widened as he caught Virgil, this Virgil felt so small and fragile. Patton wrapped his arms around him in a protective manner, rubbing soothing circles on his back “Shhh, It’s okay Virgil, you’re safe with me” he smiled softly, though still worried.

Patton cast a glance up to Logan and Roman, the two just stood there in shock “Well… Morality was the first to accept anxiety… so it stands to reason that he’d feel safe with Patton…” Logan logically analysed.

Roman gasped and put a hand to his chest “D-Does that mean… he wont ever feel safe around me?” Roman asked, he was trying not to let his feelings get to him too much but in reality, a bolt of jealousy and fear stormed inside of him. He’d finally fallen for his little storm cloud but now… because of his carelessness… he may have lost his chance forever…

Logan sighed “Well… Virgil and I saw eye to eye sooner than you did, and you did call him names and bully him… even as friends…” Logan spoke glancing at Roman but suddenly realised his words were just hurting Roman more than he’d intended “U-Uh… I mean… its not impossible that he may warm up to you again… eventually” that was a push but it still didn’t seem to help.

Roman hadn’t told anyone about his feelings for Virgil but Patton wasn’t ignorant and Logan had seen the signs before Roman had himself.

They both know this will be hard on their prince.

 

After a few minutes to collect themselves, Patton ushered Virgil over to the sofa, he sat down with Virgil still clinging to him as if he were a life jacket. Logan proceeded to sit on his recliner, while Roman hesitantly sat on the couch beside Patton, but not too close.

“Virgil? Sweetie? How… How old are you?” Patton asked, his arms still wrapped around the small trait curled up on his lap, hiding half his face, as his eyes frantically and cautiously eyed the other two.

“I-I… Umm…” he tried to speak but his throat felt swollen and scratchy, probably from having drowned, but only the other three knew about this fact “F-Four…” he finally replied, still shivering.

This answer made the others widen their eyes once more “Four? But… wasn’t that when he lived with De… uh… you know who” Roman spoke, holding his tongue at the end, knowing the suffering Virgil went through and not wanting to trigger anything.

Logan nodded his head “Yes, and Virgil knew who we were, he’d tried to connect with us multiple times before but we never gave him the light of day… metaphorically” he sighed.

They all still felt guilty for never giving Virgil a chance, for so many years, until finally he forced his way in onto their mindscape and stayed there, permission or not.

“Well… maybe this time we can start over, give him what we should have given him at the beginning?” Patton answered, stroking Virgil’s hair. Then said person looked up to Patton “W-Why… I-I mean… How… How do you know… my name…? A-And where… where am I-I?” he asked, fear evident in his voice.

 

The three shared glances before silently deciding to tell the kid what happened “Kiddo, we know your name because you told us” Patton started, receiving a confused look from the youngest “Thomas is 29 years old now, You’re in the core mindscape, we all went to the beach yesterday and… we were careless… you… you fell… you couldn’t swim… we tried to save you but… but…” new tears started rolling down Patton’s cheeks. Virgil had no recollection of what they were talking about but the sight of Patton crying made his sniffle.

“D-Don’t cwy Daddy…” He muttered, reaching up his small hand to wipe away Patton’s tears gently. This small sweet act made Patton smile and look down at Virgil with loving eyes ‘he’s so pure’ he thought and gave Virgil a big hug. Virgil blinked but happily accepted the hug, hugging Patton back the best he could.

Roman blinked before looking at Logan with a small smile “He’s kinda cute when he’s small, huh?”

“Roman, now is not the time, we must find a way to revert him back to normal” Logan replied, pushing up his glasses.

Roman frowned a bit and sat back with his arms crossed over his chest “Well excuse me… I was just stating one of those ‘facts’ you love so dearly” Roman spat passive-aggressively.

Logan sighed, ignoring it before standing up “I’m going to do some research, until I have found something to help Virgil, please could you both take care of him. Also, make sure Dec-… uh… you know who, doesn’t find out about this… he could take advantage of this situation” Logan spoke.

Both Roman and Patton nodded their heads and let Logan go to his room to research.

Roman and Patton exchanged worried glanced before taking a deep breath and putting on a brave face for Virgil “Hey kiddo?”

“Mmmm?” he hummed, pulling back a bit from the hug and looking up and the father figure.

“This is Creativity, also known as Roman, he is a prince” Patton introduced, gesturing to Roman. At this Virgil’s eyes widened, his mouth agape “A weal live Pwince?!” he gasped, with large sparkly eyes.

Roman’s eyes widened at that reaction before letting out a little laugh, he’d never seen an expression like that from Virgil in his life, but it only made him adore his little storm cloud more.

“Yes, young squire~ I am Prince Roman, Happy to make your acquaintance” he stood and bowed, smiling softly at Virgil who bounced a bit on Patton’s lap excitedly before trying to bow his head back.

Patton giggled softly ‘perhaps this wouldn’t be too bad, as long as we can get our Virgil back soon’ he thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support so far!! <3 you guys are amazing! Here is some more for you~ Hope you enjoy!

It was still quite early and Patton was still exhausted, however, Virgil was now fully awake and Roman’s princely posing wasn’t helping “Alright, well… Seeing as we are all awake, we may as well have breakfast” Patton spoke.

Little Virgil looked up at him as his tiny hand went to his growling belly, Virgil blushed a bit causing Roman and Patton to chuckle “I think our little padre is hungry”

Patton nodded in agreement before looking at Roman “Can you take care of him while I cook? The kitchen is no place for a child” Patton asked, this caused Roman’s eyes to widen and he shook his head a little “M-Me? But… I don’t even think he likes me that much… I-I could cook?” he spoke, though he found Virgil adorable, he wasn’t sure he was prepared to deal with an infant.

Patton raised a brow “What?” he asked, confused. He was sure Roman would take any chance to be alone with Virgil, whether he was large or small. Patton then sighed before looking at Virgil “Hey kiddo? Do you mind playing with Roman while I cook breakfast?” Patton asked.

Virgil looked at him unsure at first, clinging to his shirt, he then looked towards Roman, looking him up and down while biting his lower lip. Finally he nodded his head “O-Okay…”

Patton smiled softly and picked Virgil up as he stood, he then passed Virgil over to Roman. Roman sucked in a breath, holding Virgil under his arms and an arms length away from his body. The fatherly figure was about to leave when he saw this and couldn’t help but laugh, “Roman, have you ever held a child before? Or even been near a child before?”

“Of course not Patton! Neither have you, at least not since we were kids…” he huffed, looking the unimpressed Virgil up and down.

Virgil hung there, his arms out to the side a bit as Roman held him under his arms, his hoodie and shirt riding up a bit because of it, and his legs dangling limply. Virgil had a hard pout going on, his eyes narrowed.

“Roman, hold him closer to you, have him sit on your hip with your arm under his bottom, it’s more comfortable that way” Patton explained, helping Roman position Virgil so he was comfortable “There, now play safe, breakfast will be ready soon”.

And with that, Patton left for the kitchen, leaving Roman and Virgil alone in the living room, in an uncomfortable silence.

Virgil sat on Romans hip, feeling a large arm around his back to stop him from falling, he looked up at the prince, seeing Roman looking around for something to do or say; to this, Virgil couldn’t help but giggle.

Roman heard the youngest giggle for the first time, it was endearing but… ‘is he laughing at me?’ Roman thought, looking down at the small emo nightmare with a raised brow “Something funny?”

Virgil breathed in sharply and covered his mouth with his tiny hand, his eyes wide but almost in a teasing way. Virgil shook his head but from the expression hidden behind his small hands, Roman knew there was a smirk under there, he’d seen it many times before.

“Come on, out with it, I know you have something to say tiny storm cloud” Roman spoke, bumping his hip up a bit to bounce Virgil, the smaller gasping before growling a little, he then crossed his arms across his chest and let out a tiny huff. This is something Virgil did all the time when Roman teased him, but it was another experience completely having infant Virgil do it.

“You Cweativity… you’d tink Cweativity could tink of a fun game to pway…” Virgil spoke in a huff, though his lack of proper English just made it cute.

Roman chuckled and hummed “I supposed you’re right, it’s just new to me is all, I’m used to thinking of ideas for Thomas, not a kid” he smirked, making Virgil hiss at him.

“Alright alright~ Princey will find us something to do” he hummed and looked around “How about we do some drawing? You could make Patton a picture for being so nice to you?” Roman suggested.

Virgil contemplated on that for a moment before nodding his head vigorously and a new large grin painted his face, Roman smiled and set Virgil down on the floor, then taking a seat on the floor himself by the coffee table.

Once they were comfortable Roman conjured paper and art tools such as; pens, pencils, colouring pencils, crayons, paint, glue and glitter.

Virgil’s eyes widened in awe at this before taking the paper and began drawing out his picture. Roman also took a piece of paper and silently contemplated what to draw, and after a moment of thinking he glanced at Virgil and finally decided to draw him.

Virgil had this adorable habit of sticking his tongue out when concentrating, Roman had noticed this a few years ago, which made him silently chuckle to himself as he saw the smaller Virgil doing the same.

After half an hour they were both done, Roman had sketched Virgil and thrown in some purple colour for his hair and eyes. Virgil on the other hand was a mess; he’d drawing a picture of Patton, himself and Roman in a land with a castle in the background and a glittery sun on the horizon. Roman looked at the child and couldn’t help but laugh; Virgil’s hair was messy with yellow glitter all over his hands, face and hair. He also managed to get coloured pen on his forehead and cheek and even some on his clothes, however, even though he was a complete mess, his drawing was actually rather good for a child, they were drawn in an anime style and the colouring never went outside of the lines.

“Wow, Virge that’s really good~” Roman compliments, leaning over a bit to see. Virgil looked up at him with large eyes and smile from ear to ear.

“Tank you!~ you tink Daddy will like it?” he asked, Roman nodded his head, “How about you go and show him?” Roman suggested, secretly he just wanted to see Patton’s expression when seeing the mess Virgil was current styling.

“Okee!” Virgil stood up and carefully picked up his drawing, Roman followed the waddling toddler to just outside the kitchen before stopping him “Wait, I’ll go in first and properly present you” Roman told him, Virgil didn’t really understand but he waited just outside the door anyway with a small nod.

Roman grinned and walked in to the kitchen “Hey Pat?”

“Yes?” Patton turned around to look at Roman “something wrong?” he asked worried but Roman shook his head.

“Virgil made you a present~” Roman spoke with a slight smirk, however, Patton didn’t see the smirk and just gasped with a large smile, “He did? Awww, can I see??”

Roman chuckled and looked to the door “Come on in Virge~”

The moment Virgil walked in Patton’s eyes widened, looking Virgil up and down, Virgil walked in sheepishly, walking straight up to Patton “F-For you” he stuttered, holding up the drawing he made.

Patton mentally brushed off Virgil’s messy appearance for a moment and took the drawing from Virgil gently, looking at it with wide eyes and a small gasp, “Wow, Virgil this… this is amazing! Thank you~! Did you make this all yourself??” Virgil nodded his head in response, playing with his finger nervously, happy Patton likes it but not used to receiving compliments for his efforts.

“I am really impressed, Virgil, I think this drawing should be mounted somewhere, it is an absolute masterpiece!” Patton hummed looking around before going over to the fridge and placing it on the front with magnets to hold it in place “There~ Now I can look at it every time I cook, thank you kiddo~” Patton grinned before crouching down to Virgil “But before I give you a big hug for your efforts, I think you should wash up~” he giggled.

Virgil hadn’t noticed before but when it was pointed out he looked at his hands and his hoodie, the colour in his face suddenly drained away, he then began to tremble a little, memories of Deceit hitting him for making a mess.

Patton’s eyes widened a bit and glanced at Roman’s concerned expression before looking back at the tears filling the small child “O-Oh Virgil… you don’t have to if you don’t want to-…”

“I-I’m s-s-sowwy… I-I won’t…. Won’t d-do it gain…” he whimpered, hugging his small torso. Patton’s eyes widened more as it finally clicked.

“Oh Virgil sweetie, don’t cry, getting messy is fun, I just told you to get cleaned up because we will have breakfast in a moment and I don’t want you getting sick if you eat toast with glittery hands” He explains, too scared to touch the child in case he runs.

Roman also crouched down “Breathe padre, it’s okay, we aren’t going to hurt you, you’re safe here” He spoke, holding out his arms, if Virgil wanted a hug he’d give him one, messy or not.

Virgil sniffled and looked at the two in front of him “N-Not gunna… h-hit me?” he asked almost baffled, this question instantly broke both Patton’s and Roman’s hearts. Their faced dropped and their head shook automatically.

“Of course not! We’d never harm you, Virgil” Roman spoke before Patton had the chance “Come here, I’ll show you how we treat messes” Roman spoke, his arms out. Virgil was cautious; he looked at Roman unsure but slowly inched towards the prince. Virgil suddenly let out a gasp and whimpered as Roman scooped him into a warm and secure embrace.

After a moment Virgil relaxed a little, opening his tightly shut eyes and blinked when he found himself in a hug, he been so used to being beaten if he did anything wrong that this reaction to the mess was overwhelming, he couldn’t help but cry heavily in Romans arms, gripping the princes shirt tightly.

Roman rubbed his back softly as he looked at Patton “I’ll get him cleaned up for breakfast, you carry on, we will talk about this with Logan later” Roman spoke, Patton simply nodded, he felt almost angry and heart broken, he knew Virgil had it rough but he didn’t know the details… If this was how he was treated as a child! Then he never wanted to see deceit ever again…

 

Roman stood up, holding a sobbing Virgil in his arms as he walked upstairs to the bathroom, Patton continued with meal.

“What happened?”

Patton jumped a bit, not expecting company so soon but let out a breath as he saw a tired looking Logan stood at the kitchen entrance.

“Oh Logan, you look exhausted…” Patton said, quickly pouring Logan a cup of coffee and placing it on the table.

“Thank you Patton, but as do you, I think you should rest after breakfast, Roman seems to have a good handle on the child… well… Virgil was clinging to him but he was also sobbing, I didn’t understand why” Logan sat down and sipped his coffee.

Patton began plating up breakfast with a heavy sigh “Virgil made me that beautiful drawing over there, but when I told him to clean up he assumed he was in trouble and that we’d hit him… Logan… He was treated much worse than we assumed… we have to protect him… I-I can’t live with this guilt… I-It’s… It’s breaking my heart…”

 

Logan looked at Patton’s back, frown a little in concern as he could see the others shoulders shaking a bit “Pat?” Logan got up and stood behind Patton, slowly placing a comforting hand on Patton’s shoulder. Patton lent back against Logan gently, sniffling a bit before letting out a sob and turning to crying into Logan’s chest.

The latter wasn’t used to this sort of behaviour, or overall emotions, but when it came to Patton he couldn’t help but try his best to make the father figure feel better, he wrapped his arms around the crying trait and rubbed his back, placing a simple kiss on the top of his head knowing Patton liked these acts of affection “It will be alright Patton, Virgil is safe with us, Virgil has also forgiven us for our discretions… Additionally, we have now been given a change to give Virgil a good childhood experience…” Logan reasoned.

Patton simply nodded his head, trying to calm himself down, but he still had doubts, it was his fault they were in this predicament in the first place… It was his idea for Virgil to go into the ocean without asking him if he was comfortable with it or could even swim…

“I-I know… I just… Need some time to think… Breakfast is ready… I’m gunna… I’m gunna go to bed… I need sleep…” Patton spoke quietly, though Logan knew Patton also needed to eat, he also needed rest, his emotions were heightening because of exhaustion.

“Alright, I will watch Roman and Virgil while you rest” Logan promised, though he still had research to do, he knew Patton would be increasingly more comfortable if he knew there was someone watching over the other two.

Patton smiled softly and tiredly before placing a small peck on Logan’s cheek “Thank you, Lo” he spoke through a yawn. Logan blushed a little but hid it, clearing his throat “Of course, now get some rest”

Patton nodded and proceeded to go up the stairs to his room.

Logan sighed and sat down, drinking his coffee and finishing off the plating of the breakfast.

“This is going to be a rough day…” he groaned, however a small smile curled on to his lips as he looked at the drawing, he may not have been in it but it was still a brilliant piece of art for a child. Even though Virgil was going through a lot right now, he was still putting all his effort in to make Patton happy. This made him happy, their Virgil was still in there somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww Angst and cuteness wrapped up in one chapter~ Let me know your thoughts~ <3 The best time of day is reading your sweet comments! :D Thank you for that again~ <3
> 
> Oh! And if you wanna see something special between any of the character then let me know :P I'm always open to requests~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a while, sorry >.< hahaha ENJOY!!

Breakfast was quiet, Logan had finished his plate of food and left to go resume his research just as Roman and, a now reasonably happy, Virgil came down. Offering a brief greeting to Logan when passing in the hall, Roman then led Virgil to the kitchen and was surprised when he saw it was empty with the food ready for them.

Roman sighed, he could feel the negative emotion’s leaking from Patton’s room when he passed it but he didn’t think it was _this_ bad, for Patton to miss his favourite meal of the day…

Even Virgil had noticed “Where daddy?” he asked, looking up at Roman, holding his hand. Roman put on his best smile and looked down at Virgil “Dad was really tired so he went to bed, so I guess it’ll be just you and me kid” he chuckled.

Virgil hummed before letting go of Roman’s hand and trying his best to climb onto one of the dining table chairs. Meanwhile Roman grabbed two plates and set them down, glancing at the struggling toddler failing to get onto the chair “Need some help there, Virge?” he asked raising a brow.

Virgil declined at first, trying to heave himself up but after a couple more minutes of failed attempts he sat on the floor with his tiny arms crossed over his chest and the cutest pout in the world. Roman had to try really hard to not laugh or break at the sight in front of him “Virgil, let me help you onto the chair before your breakfast gets cold”

Roman waited for a response but didn’t get one, yep, this was definitely still his Virgil, stubborn at ever, he then crouched down and picked the whining boy up, placing him on the chair before sitting opposite him.

Their breakfast was also quiet. The negative emotions from Patton had settled, Roman assumed he’d finally fallen asleep, maybe even cried himself to sleep… he made a mental note to check on him later. Logan hadn’t been seen much at all, he figured the logical side was trying to avoid the child version of Virgil at all costs, not being good with children.

Leaving Roman with the responsibility to look after him, and he wasn’t complaining.

After breakfast they spent the day playing games and watching Disney movies, they’d even tackled the kitchen to make Patton some cookies to cheer him up; this was Virgil’s idea after finding out that his father figure was upset.

 

It got to the evening and Roman lay on the sofa exhausted, one leg stretched out and the other hanging off the sofa, one arm also hung off the edge while the other loosely wrapped around a sleeping Virgil currently laying on top of him, gripping Roman shirt weakly and sucking his thumb.

Romans eyes were almost closed but he was trying to stay awake, his eyelids feeling really heavy “Awww~ Now that’s a sight for sore eyes” Romans eyes opened a bit to see Patton stood at the end of the sofa, smiling softly at the sight in front of him.

“Oh, hey Pat, how you feeling?” Roman asked, his voice a bit raspy and he didn’t dare move in fear of waking Virgil up. Patton giggled quietly and nodded his head “I’m better, now that I have rested I have my emotions in check, still a bit sad but that’s okay” he smiled softly.

Roman nodded his head “Hey, Virge made you cookies, he heard you were upset and wanted to cheer you up” he chuckled and stroked gentle circles on Virgil’s back “he really is a talented kid, he made them himself, he refused my help on multiple occasions”

Patton raised both brows in surprise “That’s sweet of him, but I’ll wait until he wakes up before trying them, I’m sure he’d want to give them to me himself and see my reaction upon trying them” Patton acknowledged and knelt down beside the sofa to stroke Virgil’s soft cheek “He is so adorable in this form”

Roman nodded in agreement “He is… But… I still miss my Virgil…” he sighed “I wonder if we’ll ever get him back… I should have… I should have gotten the rest of the floats myself…”

“No… Stop that… That’s what I was doing earlier…” Patton frowned at Creativity “It wasn’t directly our fault, I know now, Logan was right… We can feel guilty but it was an accident, we’d never intentionally force Virgil to do something he really didn’t want to do… and I believe he will come back to us, it’ll just take some time”

Roman listened to Patton, he knew it made sense and that he should believe it but it was hard right now, maybe because he was so tired.

“Roman, go get some rest, I will take Virgil to bed” Patton offered, standing up. Roman nodded his head and carefully sat up, holding Virgil close to his torso as he stood and gently passed him to Patton.

Patton held Virgil to his chest and rubbed his back softly so not to wake him before giving Roman a proud smile “You did really well today Roman, and I hope that when Virgil does come back to us, he remembers all of this and the effort you went though” Patton praised. Roman looked at the father figure and returned the smile weakly “Thanks Pat, nighty night, see you tomorrow”

 

And with that Roman went to bed, Patton went to Virgil’s room and tucked him into bed before leaving, being sure to leave the door open a little so the youngest doesn’t feel trapped. Afterward Patton went to the kitchen and sighed, looking at the mess “Roman… If you didn’t cook the cookies you could have at least cleaned up…” he sighed, but couldn’t get mad, looking after a child is hard work in itself…

Logan came down about an hour later; Patton was still in the kitchen and now cooking a simple pasta meal for 2.

“Good even Patton, how are you feeling?” Logan asked, grabbing another cup of coffee. Patton smiled happily at the other “Really good actually, thank you for your comfort today, it really helped”

Logan cleared his throat to hide the blush on his face, he was glad he had his back to Patton at that moment but Patton saw right through it. With a little giggle Patton began plating up their dinner “So where are Virgil and Roman?” Logan asked, filling the awkward silence.

“Roman took care of Virgil all day, I found them on the sofa a couple hours ago, Roman looked half dead and Virgil was asleep on his chest, you should have seen it- oh! I should have taken a photo! Nuuuuuu… maybe It’ll happen again, I’ll have to take a lot of photos from now on” he nodded to himself with determination; this making Logan chuckle as he sat at the table.

“I’ve never seen Roman look so exhausted, even after fighting dragon witches he does look _that_ exhausted” Patton continued, placing Logan’s plate in front of him before placing his down and sitting next to Logic.

“I wouldn’t know the exasperation of caring for a child, however I have read that it is draining” Logan replied before thanking Patton for the meal and eating.

They both ate having a pleasant conversations, even chatting long after they’d finished, before they knew it, it was just before midnight and they finally decided to go to bed.

 

It was now the early hours of the morning, everyone was asleep in their own beds, the sun was just rising as the first rays of dawn peered through their windows.

However, the silence and peaceful sleep of all the traits was horrifically interrupted by a blood-curdling scream.

Logan, Patton and Roman all sat up in their beds instantly, eyes wide and looking towards their doors, they all knew that scream having heard it before, panic began to rise drastically in the pits of their stomach as they all ran out of their rooms in unison.

 

“VIRGIL?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0-0 What's going to happen?! Let me know your thoughts below :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 in a day!! Wooooooo, Don't get used to it XD
> 
> I'm busy tomorrow so there may not be another update til sunday ^.^

“VIRGIL!?”

 

Logic, Creativity and Morality all burst into Anxiety’s room, frantically looking around for the small child version of Virgil.

Patton runs over to the bed, pulling the covers back, trembling, his heart felt as if it were in his throat. Roman stood in the centre of the room, his eyes scouring the entire room, looking for the tiny Virgil everywhere. Logan remained at the door, his eyes wide and in slight shock, he was never good as dealing with emotions, though he had them, this one was heightened and had him frozen in place.

 

“Where is he?!” Roman begins to freak out, looking at Patton and Logan, both of them stood there with wide eyes and trembling considerably.

 

Suddenly, in the midst of the panicked silence, a small sniffle could be heard in the direction of the bed. All eyes go to the bed, Patton blinks, glancing at the other adult traits before getting down on his knees and looking under the bed.

Logan, and more so Roman has a sudden a wave of relief when Patton speaks “Oh Virgil… Kiddo… you scared us, what are you doing under there? Come on out, we are all here, there is no need to be scared” Patton ushers.

 

After a moment of sniffling silence Virgil crawls out from under the bed and tackles Patton with a hug, then letting the floodgates loose as he sobs heavily into Patton’s plain white pyjama top. Patton wraps his arms around Virgil protectively, still trembling a bit from the prior terror of losing their fourth family member “Shhh… Y-You’re safe, we are all here for you Virgil” Patton hushes, rubbing Virgil’s back as he sobs relentlessly.

Roman finally walks over and knees next to Patton; looking at Virgil with a mixture of relief and worry, still concern as to why he’d screamed. Logan also walked over and stood a few feet away, everyone was still dressed in their pyjama’s but Logan was the one who looked most out of place with his loose navy boxer shorts and loose white button-up shirt that was long enough to be a nighty.

 

After 15 minutes of silent glances at each other and sobbing from Virgil, he finally began to calm down to just sniffles. Roman took this opportunity to get some answers, but he had to be gentle “Virgil? Sweetie? Are you okay?” Roman asked. Virgil sniffled and turned his face to look at the princely trait, his eyes red, puffy and wet, a snotty nose and lower lip trembling “P-Pwince W-Wo…” he whimpered before letting go of Patton and waddling over to Roman, grabbing his pyjama top now and cuddling close to the male.

Though Patton was a little disappointed at the loss of hug, he couldn’t help but admire that Virgil chose to cuddle with Roman once he knew he was there, Logan thought the same.

Roman’s eyes widened at this, nonetheless, he scooped his little Virgil up, one arm under his bum and the other around his back, holding him close. He began bouncing him a bit with a soft swaying motion “Shhhh, you’re okay, it’s alright Virge~ We are all here for you, you know I’d never let anything bad happen to you” Roman ushered, glancing at Patton and Logan.

After another moment Roman pulled back a bit, conjuring a tissue and began cleaning Virgil’s mess of a face “Hey, can you tell us what happened dear? We were really worried when we heard you scream” Roman asked, watching Virgil’s expression carefully.

Virgil took a moment before sniffling and gripping Roman’s shirt tighter “N-Night… M-Mare…” he muttered almost inaudibly. Roman blinked “You had a nightmare?” he asked, it wasn’t the nightmare that shocked Roman and the others, it was the fact that it was so bad that it made Virgil scream so aggressively… In all the years Virgil had lived with them he had woken from nightmares crying, maybe even a small scream but mostly whimpers and groans… Never a blood-curdling scream like this morning…

“Oh my little Storm Cloud… that must have been a terrible dream… How about you sleep with me tonight, huh? I can fight away your bad dreams while you sleep” Roman offered. His room after all was that of creativity and fanciful excitement, if anything, his room would create multiple amazing dreams.

Virgil sniffled and looked up at his prince before nodding his head, Patton watched and smiled softly; in all honesty, when he heard that scream he was sure Deceit had shown up… he was ready to physically fight him… but he was glad that it wasn’t, he’d later regret fighting in front of Virgil…

Logan watched in silence, all he could think about was ‘what could have happened in that dream to make Virgil wake up screaming like that’… he made a mental note to ask Virgil about it when he reverted back to normal, not wanting to overwhelm a child.

 

After a moment Patton stood up “How about I make Virgil’s favourite breakfast~? Raspberry pancakes with hot chocolate??” Patton grinned, this news made Virgil perk up a bit, he turned his head to look around and gave Patton the most adorable trembling lip smile he could at that moment with a nod of his head. Patton was internally melting at this sight, but Roman couldn’t hold back, he held Virgil under the arms and lifted him up “Awwwww!~ Look at you! You are just the cutest!” he gleamed, bouncing Virgil up and down and making the tiny Virgil giggle.

 

While Roman momentarily played aeroplane with Virgil, Patton stood up and walked over to Logan, who remained stood, still and quiet, the fatherly figure frowned a little before putting a hand on Logan’s shoulder “Hey… you okay?” he asked, snapping Logan out of his thoughts, “Oh, yes Pat… I’m okay, I just… emotions… that got to me, a lot…” Logan didn’t really know how to explain it, but Patton could see in Logan’s eyes that he really wanted to cry; Logan’s body was trembling, trying to keep in the tears…

“Logan, could you come with me please?” Patton asked so only Logan could hear, the latter silently nodded his head. Just before Patton left he turned to Roman “Roman, could you get Virgil freshened up and changed before breakfast, yourself too, I’m just going to have a chat with Logan and then I’ll start on breakfast, okay?” Roman, too busy playing with Virgil to reply, simply gave a momentary thumbs up before going back to playing.

 

Patton sighed softly before leading Logan to his bedroom and closing the door behind him, taking Logan’s hand, he led him to his bed and sat him down, taking a seat next to him still hand in hand. Logan sat, his head hung, while Patton lent forward a bit to try and see his face “P-Pat...?”

“Yes, Lo?”

“H-How is it… you know… when I need some privacy?” Logan asked, clearly on the edge of crying. Patton felt his heart tighten but he slowly reached up and removed Logan’s glasses, putting them safely aside before cupping Logan’s jaw and making him face Patton.

Patton gave the logical side a comforting smile “Because, I am morality, I can see when emotions are heightened, especially with you Lo… Please don’t feel the need to hide it, the door is locked and its safe in here… so just let it go” Patton ushered, still cupping Logan’s face with one hand while the other rubs circles on Logan’s back.

Logan looked into Patton’s eyes before a wall of tears blocked his view, Patton was quick to move his arms around Logan’s neck and hug him close as Logan began to cry, the latter burying his face in the crook of Patton’s neck.

To Logan, Patton was the only trait allowed to witness these kinds of emotional breakdowns, mainly because he was Thomas’ ‘emotion’ and could explain what was happening to him, but also because, he felt safe around Patton, he trusted him, Patton could keep his emotional breakdowns a secret.

 

It didn’t take as long as Virgil to calm down, Logan managed to get his tears under control after about five minutes, slowly pulling away from the comforting embrace to wipe his face clean with a conjured tissue, all the while Patton still rubbed his back silently.

Logan knew Patton wouldn’t talk; he would just wait patiently until Logan was ready to talk. This is something he admired about Patton greatly. After a moment to clear his airways and dry his eyes, he grabbed his glasses and put them back on “T-Thank you Patton… I-I think I feel better… More relaxed… but I… I don’t understand…”

This was now Patton’s cue to talk, he smiled softly at Logan and began his theory on why Logan had become overwhelmed “Lo, I think Virgil’s scream scared all of us… We all thought the worst and it only escalated when we couldn’t find him” he begun, Logan nodding in agreement. “I think that overwhelming emotion of fear and dread got to you, stopping your breathing and heart, metaphorically” He clarified for Logan’s benefit “and then when we found him and realised he was not in danger, the dread and panic rushes away and is replaced by a mixture of emotions, relief, calm, thankfulness, happiness, I don’t know why, but historically, people may cry a bit when sad or scared, but they always cry more when that sadness or fear goes away, I don’t know the science behind it, but I like to think that happy tears are stronger than sad or fearful tears” Patton smiled, his explanation finished.

 

Logan took a moment to absorb this information before nodding his head “Yes, I think I understand”

Nope, Wait! Patton has a little more to add “Oh! Also, you have strong feelings towards Virgil” Patton said before slightly panicking and backtracking instantly “I-I mean… In a friend kind of way that is” he chuckled awkwardly, looking at Logan’s raised brow “What I meant to say was, emotions are increasingly higher for a friend or loved one than a stranger” he explained, cleaning up his word vomit.

Logan chuckled, feeling much better and Patton’s outburst making him laugh a little “Thank you Patton, ummm If you do not mind, I would like to ummm… award your efforts of cheering me up and explaining my breakdown with a… a hug” Logan inquired, his voice almost non-existent by the end, his eyes squinting shut when he heard Patton squeal.

“Of course!!~~”

Patton stood up with his arms held out and Logan rolled his eyes. He’d done it now, so he had to proceed. He stood and embraced Patton, slightly enjoying the close proximity a bit too much. Logan was so enthralled with the hug he didn’t even realise he’d smelt Patton’s hair sensually, until he felt the other tense a bit.

Logan’s eyes widened before looking at Patton as he pulled away, a bright pink flush covered Patton’s cheeks and nose “L-Lo?”

“Y-Yes…?” Logan reluctantly replied.

“D-Did you just… Did you just smell my hair?”

Logan’s eyes were very wide behind his glasses, a blush beginning to appear on his own cheeks “N-No…” he quickly replied, maybe too quickly, but Logan didn’t stick around to get another reaction off of Patton. He dashed to the door, thanking Patton once more quickly before leaving.

Leaving an over excited and extremely flustered Patton behind squealing into his pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOGICALITY <3<3<3 And Roman had been accepted by his Ickle storm cloud <3<3<3
> 
> Thoughttttttsssssss?? I love your comments guys, you always make me smile or giggle, Thank you~~!! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unintentional longer chapter~ Yay~ <3 XD

Days grew into weeks.

 

They’d all taken turns entertaining and caring for Virgil, waiting for the day _their_ Virgil would return.

 

Roman had spent the most time with Virgil, caring for him, reading to him, creating multiple artist activities with him, Virgil even slept in Roman’s room most of the time, when he wasn’t sleeping in Patton’s room. Patton found Virgil and Roman often in the living room, watching Disney movies, both singing and dancing along, or after a busy day they’d just fall asleep in front of the TV.

Patton tended to let Virgil choose the activities with him; he’d even let the youngest cook with him multiple times, after trusting Virgil to not harm himself when cutting up the ingredients. The father figure liked to make sure Virgil was safe, and though Roman was the fun, careless sitter, Patton made sure to place some soft discipline and strict rules, so they couldn’t go mad and cause unfortunate accidents…

Like the day Roman thought it would be a good idea to ride a single mattress down the stairs and it all simply ended in tears…

Over the past few weeks Logan had mostly been researching, but coming out flat… There was nothing on de-ageing except for crappy fan fictions, and they were just that… Fiction…

When he wasn’t researching he’d spend a lot of time with Patton, not that Roman would have noticed, but they’d gotten a lot closer since that day. They hadn’t confessed or anything that extreme but they felt as if they were magnetised and were constantly cooking, cleaning or simply hanging out together more than on average.

 

Logan, thankfully, hadn’t been landed with Virgil; he’d have no idea how to handle a toddler… But to his dismay… today would be that day…

 

“Lo?” Patton called from the couch; Logan was currently in the kitchen, making himself a cup of coffee. It was just after breakfast, Roman hadn’t come down from his room after catching a nasty cold and was now bedridden, Patton was sat on the couch with Virgil sat on his lap, asleep and sucking his thumb; he hadn’t slept at all last night, worried about his prince.

“Yes Patton?” Logan replied, walking into the living room with his cup of coffee, taking a seat in his armchair, “I… umm…” Patton pursed his lips, one of his arms around the sleeping child sat on his lap, leaning against his torso, the other rubbing behind his neck “I… I’m a little umm… c-can you…”

 

Patton’s stuttering caught Logan’s attention, he moved his eyes to the father figure, unsure of what Patton was trying to ask “Patton, you can ask anything of me, after all the times you have helped me, it is only right for me to assist you” He clarified.

Patton hummed in response “I know… It’s just… I don’t like to ask something of someone when they will not enjoy it…” This made Logan’s brow rise in curiosity.

 

After a moment Patton just came out and asked “Can you watch Virgil today…? I need a break to focus on Thomas… he has a performance today and with Roman ill… he needs all the moral support he can get” Patton explained.

Logically Logan knew that Patton had to do this, and that he was the only available trait left to care for Virgil, but on the other hand… his stomach fell…

“Oh…” is all Logan could get out, lowering his coffee and placing it on the coffee table.

“Look… I know you don’t have any experience with kids and Virgil doesn’t really know you much… but maybe you can bond today? You could umm… Teach him stuff and ummm...” Patton was trying, he really was…

 

With a heavy sigh Logan nodded his head “Alright, I shall attempt to watch over Virgil while you work with Thomas” Logan agreed. Patton grinned widely, trying not to move much so not to wake Virgil “Yay~! Thank you Lo”

 

Patton wrapped his arms around Virgil and stood up slowly, carefully walking over to Logan before placing the sleeping child on to Logan’s lap; leaning him against the logical sides chest and grabbing Logan’s arm, showing him that he had to keep an arm around him to make sure he doesn’t fall.

 

Logan’s heart began beating rapidly as he looked down at the small child still fast asleep on his lap, sucking his thumb; he’d never seen Virgil look so peaceful and fragile.

Logan blinked when he saw a flash of light and a giggle from Patton, turning his head to see the other stood with a camera in his hands “Patton…” Logan whisper scolded.

Patton simply took another picture before putting it away “What? It was an adorable picture~” he giggled again before stroking Virgil’s hair softly “Okay, so he’s eaten, but he will probably be hungry again in a few hours, be sure to feed him, I should be back in time to make dinner later, so what you guys do together in the meantime is up to you” Patton smiled and backed away “I gotta go now~ Good luck Logan~ And thank you~!” he waved and then sunk out.

 

Leaving a clueless Logan sat with a tiny child sleeping against him.

 

Logan sighed and tried to lean forward to get his coffee but quickly realised that it was out of his reach without waking Virgil up, so instead he just sat back and groaned “Great…”

The logical side was practically immobile at this point, so instead he decided it would be best to take a nap, he had, after all, been working more than sleeping lately, so a short nap couldn’t hurt. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, his arm still loosely wrapped around Virgil’s tiny, peaceful body.

 

Logan awoke a couple hours later, his eyes fluttered open, squinting at the daylight and trying to adjust his eyes. He’d momentarily forgotten about today’s responsibility, so when he stood up and walked to the kitchen for a new cup of coffee, he almost dropped his mug.

“Virgil…” he muttered to himself, suddenly remembering that he’d woken up and there was no weight on his lap.

He put down his mug and quickly dashed back to the living room, his eyes then landed on the sofa where Virgil seemed to be sat up against the backrest, his tiny legs spread out and a book, much too large for him, open on his little legs.

 

He looked like he was reading but Logan knew he wasn’t, as Virgil’s eyes seemed to be more concentrated on the pictures of space rather than the information the book provided.

The book in question was Logan’s astrology book; he’d only just started it himself, and had left it on the coffee table yesterday. Virgil was so invested in the pictures that he hadn’t noticed that his previous ‘bed’ had woken up and moved.

 

When Virgil had woken up he had panicked a bit; wondering where Patton was, if Roman was okay, and who this stranger was. However, when he looked up at the logical side, his glasses were sliding off his nose a bit and under-eyes looking extremely tired, making Logan look less threatening than Virgil had first thought.

He didn’t want to wake this man so he had quietly snuck off his lap and to the sofa, just sitting in silence for a while, kicking his little shoes together in time with the clocks second hand. It was only about half an hour ago when Virgil saw the book and decided to find some kind of entertainment.

 

“You seem to be enjoying that” Logan’s voice made the youngest jump physically and almost knock the book off of his legs in the process. Virgil looked up at Logan with wide, fearful eyes, like a deer caught in the headlights.

 

Logan stood by the arm of the sofa, on hand on his hip while the other pushed up his glasses and fixed his hair somewhat “Do not fear me, Virgil, I am simply relieved you are okay and responsible enough to remain in this room. If anything had happened to you on my watch Patton would have… well… he might have killed me” he shuddered at the thought.

 

Virgil looked up at specs and tilted his head, having calmed down a little “Patton? Kiww? Nuuuuu…. He never do dat…” Virgil whined, shaking his little head.

Logan raised a brow at that before rolling his eyes “You haven’t seen Patton angry kid… Patton can be very scary when he is angry…” Logan proceeded to sit back in his armchair and watch Virgil pursing his lips in thought; Logan assumed Virgil was trying to imagine Patton angry.

 

After a moment to calm down and do what he was originally going to do, Logan returned to his chair with a cup of hot, delicious coffee. Letting out a soft, content sigh as he sipped it.

 

Looking after Virgil wasn’t as bad as he thought, surprisingly, after observing how exhausted Patton and Roman would get each day… But they did tend to go overboard with the activities…

 

Virgil had resumed reading… well… looking at the pictures… Logan glanced at him now and then, observing his physical state and taking mental notes; Virgil had reverted to a child, he’d guess 3 or 4 years of age, his clothes had seemingly shrunk with him to fit him perfectly, but that wasn’t unusual for the traits as they did all grow up with their clothes growing with them.

Virgil’s mind however, seemed to have reverted too, having no memory after the age of 3 or 4, but the trust he had in the main traits contradicted the hypothesis that all memory had gone. Logan theorised that Virgil’s instincts and feelings towards them where still there, thus his memory could also return; perhaps all it took was a trigger?

 

But what was the trigger?

 

“Can you read, Virgil?” Logan asked out of the blue, Virgil looked up from the book before shaking his head, “Nu… But… Picters are pwetty~” he smiled.

Logan’s brows rose at the sight of Vigils innocent smile, he’d never seen it before, it was usually a smirk of some kind, what could have happened to this kid to have broken such a sweet smile…

 

“I see, well, if you’d like, I could read it to you?” he offered.

Virgil contemplated a bit before shuffling himself off the sofa, with more difficulty then he’d ever admit, and waddled over to Logan with the large, heavy book in hand.

 

Logan uncrossed his legs, putting down his, now empty, mug before reaching for the book, taking it gently. Virgil then stood there, next to Logan’s armchair, his hands fidgeting with his sleeves, unsure whether he was allowed to sit with specs; he still didn’t know his name, or go back to the sofa… or maybe sit on the floor?

Logan cocked a brow, as he watched the small being fidgeting awkwardly “What is the matter? Do you need to use the facilities?” Logan asked ignorantly. Virgil stiffened before shaking his head. Logan frowned a bit, simply trying to deduce what was wrong, but this expression made Virgil bite his lip.

Logan’s stoic behaviour was almost like Deceit’s, and he was terrified that if he asked the wrong question he would be punished… The thought alone brought tears to his eyes, and a sniffle. “Virgil?” Logan asked again, though this time concern could be heard in the tone of his voice, Virgil still didn’t dare look at the other, in fear of the expression he might see.

 

Logan didn’t understand, it was all going to so well… He was just about to read a book to the younger but now Virgil was on the verge of crying!

 

“Please don’t cry, I am not very good at emotions” Logan tried his best, but it wasn’t even close to enough.

 

“I-I… I’m… S-Sowwy… P-Please… F… Forgive… M-Mwe…” Virgil spoke; his voice and body began trembling. Logan’s eyes widened, he didn’t know what had triggered it but Virgil seemed to be having a panic attack!

 

Logan quickly got off his armchair and slid down to his knees “Virgil, listen to me, you’re safe here…” he spoke, but it didn’t seem to work “Ok… I’m going to touch you now, alright?” he warned so not to worsen Virgil’s condition. 

Virgil nodded unsteadily, his tiny breaths rigid and short, Logan placed a hand on either one of Virgil’s shoulders, though, Logan’s hands were quite large in comparison so they covered Virgil’s shoulders and upper arms.

“Okay, now, breath in for four seconds” Logan spoke softly, tapping his finger for every second to assist Virgil’s time keeping. Virgil hesitated for a moment but decided to do as he was told, breathing in with the taps “Good, not hold it for 7 seconds” Logan spoke, tapping his finger on Virgil’s arm “And now breathe out for 8 seconds”

 

This mantra continued three more times before Virgil was breathing normally again, his face moist with tears and his legs shaking weakly. Logan sighed shakily; Virgil’s panic attack’s always scared him because he knew the effects they could have on someone who doesn’t settle in time.

 

“Good boy” Logan praise, though it was like a dog, Virgil still took the praise in just. The youngest then wiped his eyes and chewed on his lower lip, Logan sighed once more before letting Virgil go “Virgil, what is it that got you so worked up? Was it something I did?” he asked, there had been many instances where Logan had done or said something that resulted badly, his ignorance to emotions tended to be the cause…

Virgil sniffled and shook his head “M-Me… Stupid…” He whimpered, but Logan didn’t understand. “I-I didn’t know… w-where to sit…” Virgil finished off. Logan then understood and couldn’t help but hide a chuckle behind his hand.

Virgil looked up in awe, having never seen this man even smile “I apologies for laughing” Logan spoke, pulling himself together “I understand now, because of your unfortunate relationship with a certain snake, you mistook my… uh… stoic behaviour as threatening, and began to worry as to whether or not you should ask me a question; in fear that I could get mad at you” Logan accurately theorised, which shocked Virgil somewhat.

 

“Whoa… Specs is smart” Virgil tried to compliment but Logan couldn’t help but frown a little at the nickname.

“Excuse me? ‘Specs’?” he asked, his expression made Virgil’s waterworks start again as he backed away in automatic defence repeating the word “S-Sowwy…!”

 

This honestly broke Logan’s heart, his expression instantly softening.

 

He stood up and scooped Virgil up in his arms, Logan wasn’t one for physical contact but he’d seen Patton carry Virgil many times over the passed few weeks.

He held Virgil in a close embrace, bouncing him a bit, letting Virgil cry “Shhh… It’s alright Virgil, I’m not mad, just surprised… It was rude of me… I should have introduced myself sooner” He apologised, finally realising that Virgil had no idea who he was, he was a stranger to Virgil, in which case, Virgil was very brave.

After calming Virgil down a bit, Logan sat in his chair and perched Virgil on his lap, pulling back a bit so he could see Virgil’s face. He let out a sigh at the mess he saw and quickly conjured a tissue to clean up his tears and snotty nose.

“Virgil, let me introduce myself” Virgil nodded his head with a sniffle, looking at Logan patiently “My name is Logan, I am Thomas’ Logic” he informed, this caused Virgil’s eyes to widen.

 

“L-Lo…?” He spoke; the shortened name caused Logan to raise a brow, that’s what _his_ Virgil called him! However, Virgil knew Logan, he was famous amongst the dark sides, having been one of Thomas’ first light traits “Do you know me?” Logan asked.

Virgil nodded his head “Lo famous~” he grinned, Logan was half proud but half disappointed, hoping _their_ Virgil had returned, but to no avail… Nonetheless, Logan nodded and turned Virgil around so the youngest was sat on his lap with his back to Logan’s chest.

“Let’s ready this book shall we?” Changing the subject, Logan picked up the book and opened it in front of Virgil, so he could see. Virgil nodded enthusiastically and Logan began reading.

 

The rest of the day was filled with reading, with Logan having to stop now and then when Virgil had a question. They’d gotten so into the book Logan had forgotten about lunch, and by the time Patton had returned, the living room was silent. He’d found Logan fast asleep in his armchair, with Virgil still sat on his lap and hugging Logan’s necktie as he slept too, a book on astronomy still open on their laps.

 

“How precious” Patton smiled, he knew Logan could do it and he was happy to see Virgil had warmed up to him, because in all honesty, Patton had worried that Virgil would run… Stranger danger and all that… But Logan seemed to have been able to handle it.

 

Before going to make dinner Patton made sure to take a few more photos… okay… maybe a few tens of photos~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Logan and Virgil chapter~ ^.^ Thought??? <3
> 
> P.S. Thank you for the support so far! You guys are awesome! And as Christmas is coming up, I am taking requests for this story, anything you want to see? small cute scene, angst, sad, happy, playful~ Anything <3 A gift from me to you, so ask away!! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMASSSSSSSS!!!!! <3 And happy 25th of December for those who don't celebrate haha ^.^
> 
> This chapter is longer and made for Christmas so I hope you enjoy!!

The weeks went on and before they knew it, it was Christmas Eve. Patton had spent the entire first week of December decorating the mindscape, making sure Virgil and the others helped too, to get into the mind-set of Christmas.

 

Virgil had expressed that he’d never celebrated Christmas before… well… he didn’t actually know what it was…

 

_Flash back to the first day of December_

It was the first morning of December, almost everyone was sat around the table eating breakfast, chatting about nothing, until Roman waltzed in playing Christmas music on his small wireless speaker, making a dramatic entrance, dancing and singing to the songs.

Logan rolled his eyes and continued eating, Patton grinned widely, clapping and singing along, and Virgil… Virgil just sat there non-the-wiser, staring at Roman with a look of forlorn.

 

“Christmas is so close I can already smell the tree, cookies, cinnamon, and the eggnog!” he cheered. Turning down the music and setting the speaker aside before grabbing his breakfast and taking a seat.

 

“Christmas time can be exciting for some but please… do not over do it with the decorations this time… Thomas almost passed out with all the energy we were draining from him last year…” Logan spoke, finishing his breakfast.

Roman huffed “Alright, Mr Scrooge” he then turned to Patton “Hey! How about we start decorating today! And we can put on a Christmas movie in the background~” Roman suggested.

Patton nodded excitedly “Yes! And I can bake some cookies! Ooo, Roman, you should get one of those fresh Christmas trees from your kingdom! Last years smelt amazing!” Patton clapped. Roman nodded his head in agreement before looking at Virgil “How about it Virge? Ready to decorate for Christmas?!” Roman exclaimed happily.

 

However Virgil just sat there, a small cup of warm milk in his tiny hands, his eye curious but blank “W-What is… C-Cwis… mas?” he asked, hardly even able to say it.

 

To this Logan’s eyes widened, Patton’s jaw dropped and Roman gasped dramatically, in response to this reaction Virgil lowered his head and whimpered. The three quickly intervened “Oh Virgil~ you’ve never celebrated Christmas?” Patton asked. Virgil silently shook his head, Patton then hummed “Well that’s not right” he looked at Roman and nodded to him “Right! That’s settled then! This will be the best Christmas ever because Virgil is here and it is his first Christmas!” They cheered.

 

To this Virgil lifted his head and a small smile curled up on his lips, of course, Virgil had celebrated quite a few Christmas’ with the main traits previous to his regression, however, he had never heard of it before Patton introduced it to him, during the second year he was living with them.

 

The days moved on, Virgil helped Patton decorate with Logan and Roman. Mainly decorating what he could reach, which was the shelves, stairs and bottom of the Christmas tree. All the while Roman would play Christmas music, Logan told stories of father Christmas and the meaning of Christmas to Virgil and Patton would watch Christmas movies with Virgil.

 

By the 24th of December Virgil knew a lot about this season and was excited about Christmas day.

 

_Back to the present_

“Come on Virgil… this is the third time…” Patton sighed. Patton, Logan and Roman were sat on the sofa watching a movie together, it was late at night and all the lights, but the Christmas lights, were off; the television was the main source of illumination in the room.

Patton had put Virgil to bed early so he could be well rested for Christmas morning, having him sleep in Patton’s room tonight. However, Virgil had come downstairs, rubbing his eyes each time, which meant he’d slept a bit, but woken up to see if it was time yet or not.

“B-But… S-Santa might come and I wanna see Santa” Virgil pouted. Roman could only laugh at this while Logan just smiled. Patton looked at the two before getting up and going over to the bottom of the staircase to pick Virgil up “You know, Santa doesn’t come until you’re asleep” Patton explained.

Virgil looked at his father figure and pouted more, his lower lip sticking out with a cute frown “But I has sleeped…” he huffed. Roman was next to get up and walk over “Yes, but it’s still too early, the idea is that you sleep until morning time Virgil~” Roman explained, poking Virgil’s cheek lightly.

 

Virgil sighed, almost disappointed “B-But… I… I wanna… I wanna see… S-Santa… does… does Santa not like me?” he asked.

Roman and Patton’s eyes widened “What? No, Virgil of course he likes you~” Roman spoke, maybe too fast. “B-But… then… Virgil been bad…?” the small child continued to ask, tears welling up in his eyes.

 

Logan couldn’t take it any more and sunk out. However, soon after he reappeared by the mantelpiece dressed in a Santa suit, a pillow underneath to give him a belly and a fake beard “Ho Ho Ho, Merry Christmas” His voice was unenthused but it would do. He walked into the living room with a black sack in his hands over his shoulder.

 

Both Patton and Roman stood there in total shock, they didn’t know whether to laugh or be very scared. Virgil however was ecstatic, his arms in the air and trying to wiggle out of Patton’s arms “SANTA!!”

 

Patton let Virgil down, letting him run over to the Logical Santa, leaving Patton and Roman to just follow silently, not wanting to ruin anything.

“Santa! Santa! Pwesents~?” Virgil asked standing in front of the fake Santa with eyes so large they could pop out at any moment.

Logan glanced at the other two with a nonchalant shrug before looking back down at Virgil “Have you been good this year, Virgil?” He asked. To this Virgil pursed his lips and looked to Patton and Roman “H-Has I been good?”

 

The fact that Virgil even had to ask was so endearing and modest, it smushed Patton’s heart. The father figure proceeded to kneel next to Virgil and nodded his head “Yes Kiddo~ you’ve been very good, tell Santa all the good things you’ve done with us~” Patton encouraged.

 

Virgil had low self-esteem, even as a child, so maybe verbally listing all the good things he’s done could improve this, and Logan was happy to play along; meanwhile, Roman stood silently recording the whole thing.

 

“Ummm… Virgil did decorwating…. Ummm… made daddy cookies~ ummm… also… I learneded awot fwom specs, like umm… the sun is hot and vewy far away from here… umm OH! and that Santa is weal!~ oh! Oh! I awso learneded how to wap pwesents and tie shoelace!” he gleamed, happy with his achievements.

 

The moment was just so pure.

 

Logan hummed and nodded his head “I see, well, I think you deserve Christmas presents then, don’t you?” To this Virgil gasped and jumped on the spot excitedly. “However, you need to be asleep while I put them under the tree” Logan added, stopping Virgil’s bouncing, as he looked up at ‘Santa’ with a pout “You do not want to ruin the excitement of seeing the Christmas tree covered in presents now, do you?” he continued to ask with a raised brow.

 

Virgil took a moment before shaking his head, “Good, now, head off to sleep and I will make sure you get a lot of good gifts tomorrow” Logan spoke, his voice still pretty unenthused but he did put on a slightly deeper tone so not to be recognised as Logan right away.

Virgil nodded his head “Okay! Tank ooo Santa, I go sleeps now” he hugged Logan’s legs before waddling off to the stairs, climbing them on all fours. When the three adult traits heard Patton’s door close Patton and Roman began laughing, not too loudly though.

 

Logan changed back to normal with a click of his fingers and sighed, “you’re welcome” he spoke, before taking a seat. Patton giggled and sat next to him “Wow Logan! That was incredible~ you made such a good Santa and you cheered Virgil up right away” he gleamed. Logan smiled a little proudly “Yes well-“

“I didn’t think you cared so much, specs” Roman interrupted, taking a seat too, having adopted Virgil’s nickname for Logan. Logan rolled his eyes “I was simply doing what Virgil wanted, that was the most efficient way to get him to bed and to stay there” he told them.

 

They weren’t convinced but didn’t press the subject.

 

The night continued, they watched their movie in peace and made sure to fill the bottom of the tree with Christmas gifts before heading to bed themselves. Patton found Virgil fast asleep in his bed, hugging one of Patton’s reindeer plushies; Patton made sure to take a quick photo before getting into bed himself.

 

The next morning Virgil was the first to wake up, he rubbed his eyes sleepily before sitting up, suddenly realising what day it was. His tiredness melted away and he began jumping on the bed “Daddy! Daddy! Wake up!” He called out, bouncing on the bed before straddling Patton’s chest and poking his cheek. Patton groaned and blinked his eyes open “Hmmmm?”

“Daddy~ Wake up~ It Cwismas~~~!” he gleamed. Patton chuckled sleepily before sitting up, placing Virgil on his lap “Merry Christmas Kiddo~” he spoke before yawning. “Why don’t you go wake the others up while I start breakfast, and no opened presents before eating, understand” Patton spoke seriously but not too much.

Virgil giggled and nodded his head “Okay Daddy~” he then slipped off the bed and waddled out of the room.

 

Next was Roman, Virgil opened his door to find Roman already dressed and eager to start the day “Oh! Hey there, Virge! Merry Christmas!” He greeted, sweeping Virgil off his feet and spinning around, making Virgil squeal and laugh. Roman then perched him on his hip “How about we go wake up the scrooge?” Roman teased, Virgil giggled at that before nodding his head with a tiny smirk.

 

Then was Logan, still in bed asleep. Roman opened his door quietly and snuck in, Virgil had his finger on his lips to keep quiet, and when they were close enough to the bed, Roman threw Virgil on top of Logan “Merry Christmas!!” They both shouted, startling Logan to sit up.

Virgil tumbled back onto the floor with an ‘Oof’ because of the sudden movement of the logical side. Logan and Roman gasped and looked to where Virgil had tumbled “Are you okay Virgil? I’m sorry, you startled me” Logan apologised as he got out of bed and picked the younger up.

Virgil sniffled a bit but refused to cry, putting on his best smile “I’m okee~” he nodded, Roman let out a sigh of relief “Thank goodness”. Logan still examined Virgil to double check he was okay, he could see that tears had welled up a bit, but it seemed to be from the initial shock more than anything.

“Let’s head downstairs, we can see what Santa left you” Logan said, and as if by magic, Virgil was spritely again.

 

Breakfast was fast and full of cheer, Roman played his music again and they bantered about what gifts they might have. Before they knew it they all entered the living room, Roman made sure to record the whole thing, Virgil gasped as his large eyes admired the fully stocked Christmas tree “Pwesents!!!” he screamed and ran towards them.

Patton laughed and Logan smiled, this really was a day of joy.

They all sat around the tree, Logan insisted that this be an organised present opening experience, so he handed out presents to everyone, making sure everyone was opening a gift at the same time. Though this method made both Virgil and Patton impatient, they lived through it, excitedly opening their many gifts; this pattern of gift giving repeated until there were not presents left to open.

 

“Tank ooo all for my pwesents and also Santa too, I wov dem” Virgil thanked, surrounded by plushies, ‘Nightmare before Christmas’ merchandise and various other gifts. But the one he loved the most was the Purple and Black wireless headphones that were just his size.

 

They continued the Christmas spirit by playing multiple board games, making sure Virgil could understand them first, of course. And while Patton made a start on the Christmas dinner Virgil and the other two watched Nightmare before Christmas, This was Virgil’s choice as today was mainly for him.

After the movie had finished Virgil insisted on helping Patton with the final parts of the meal; like plating out the vegetables and preparing the gravy.

 

Soon they were all sat around the table, plates mountained with food, and all holding one end of a Christmas cracker in each hand “One, Two… Three!” on 3 they all pulled, simultaneous popping noises could be heard along with giggles.

 

Patton helped Virgil with his Christmas hat before putting his own on, they then proceeded to say their Christmas cracker jokes. Roman started “Okay, okay, What did Cinderella say when her photos didn’t arrive on time?” He asked and looked around the table for responses.

Virgil and Patton shrugged and Logan opened his mouth to say something but didn’t get a chance “One day my prints will come!~” Roman sung out before laughing. Patton and Virgil laughed too, Logan just shook his head, never understanding the humour of cracker jokes.

“Okay my turn!” Patton grinned and read his “What do snowmen have for breakfast?” he then paused before answering “Snowflakes!” He gleamed and laughed along with the others, Logan rolling his eyes once more.

 

“Your turn Virgil~” Roman encouraged, Virgil then took his and looked at it “U-Ummm” he chewed his lips, trying to read but failing. Patton and Roman blinked as Virgil slipped off his chair and waddled over to Logan “Lo? Help me?” he asked “B-But… I wanna say… just… tell me, okay?” he clarified. Logan chuckled softly before taking the piece of paper, reading it and then whispering to Virgil what it says until Virgil can remember it. The others waited patiently, finding it adorable that Virgil goes to Logan whenever reading is involved.

 

Once Virgil was back in his seat he cleared his throat for a dramatic start “Umm.. What do Santa’s likkle helper’s learneded at school?” he tried his best, pretending to read it.

“I don’t know kiddo~ what do they learn?” Patton asked, everyone smiling sincerely at Virgil’s efforts. Virgil giggled at the answer “De Elf-abet~” he snickered, Patton and Roman burst in to laughter, these sorts of puns always making them laugh, Logan remained sat silently with a simple smile.

“Lo Lo’s turn!” Virgil encouraged next. Logan cleared his throat and pushed up his glasses, reading what was on his piece of paper “I do not have a joke, instead I have a Christmas fact” he told them.

 

Virgil blinked fascinated while Patton and Roman just pouted wanting another joke “In Germany, Poland, and Ukraine, finding a spider or spider’s web on a Christmas tree’s is believed to be a harbinger of good luck” Logan read.

Patton’s eyes widened “Never going there…” he muttered with a spinal shiver. Roman hummed “Well… That’s interesting I suppose” he shrugged, and Virgil looked at Logan blinking, “pider is good luck?” he asked. Logan looked at him and nodded his head “In the specific countries I listed it is” he smiled.

 

Virgil then asked another question “What is... umm… ‘har… harbing’?” he asked, trying to remember the word he didn’t know. Logan blinked before looking back at his piece of paper “You mean ‘Harbinger’?” Virgil nodded his head, Logan could only smile, proud of the fact that small Virgil was always very curious and open to learning new things “Well Harbinger is a word to express an omen or a sign of something to come in the future” Logan explained. Virgil nodded “Ohhh” his expression was simultaneous to Roman who had also learnt something new.

 

“Let eat! Dig in!” Patton exclaimed once all the crackers had been cleared. They all ate in somewhat silence, the room filling with sounds of ‘awe’s’ and ‘mmm’s’; the food being delicious as always.

When they were all finished they slouched in their chairs, everyone accommodating an extended stomach and sleepy faces. “Thank you Patton, this meal was incredible” Roman praised before looking to Virgil “You too, Virge” this made the younger smile.

 

“What shall we do now?” Patton asked, not in any condition to do the dishes yet. “How about a Christmas movie?” Roman suggested, Logan nodded his head “Yes, that sounds ideal while our food digests”

 

With that, they all sat on the sofa, Logan at one end, then Patton with Virgil sat on his lap; his back to Patton’s chest, and then Roman on the other end. They’d decided on the film ‘ELF’ as it was light hearted and fun for a child to watch too, even Logan enjoyed it.

As the sunset and day came to an end Roman looked at Logan and Patton, both had fallen asleep by the end of the movie, Patton’s head rested on Logan’s shoulder, and Logan’s head rested on Patton’s. Virgil sat sleepily on Patton’s lap, his eyes barely able to stay open as he watched the TV, his new Toothless plushies cuddled up in his arms.

 

Roman quietly grabbed his camera and took a sneaky photo before brushing his fingers through Virgil’s hair “Hey there Virge~” he spoke softly grabbing the sleepy child’s attention “How was your first Christmas with us?” he asked, smiling softly.

Virgil smiled tiredly “Woved it~ Tank you Pwincey~ Mewwy Chwisma…” Virgil was so tired he couldn’t even finish he sentence before falling asleep.

 

Roman smiled softly and conjured a large blanket, throwing it over them all carefully before sitting down and cuddling up too.

 

He took one last glance at his family before resting his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 

This day couldn’t have been any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you Enjoyed!~ Leave your thoughts below! I loved writing his chapter, it just reminds me of my childhood at Christmas TT.TT
> 
> What are some of your Christmas family traditions if you have any?? Mine is table presents hehe, so you get one more present after dinner :D
> 
> Also want to add, Thomas’ new sander sides video 0.0 my heart can’t take it!!!! The amount of plot development given! Oh my god!! I’m more than happy for a rant about it in detail 0.0


	8. Chapter 8

It had been almost half a year now, and Virgil hadn’t reverted back. It was beginning to worry the other traits, Roman the most. It was evident that Roman was the one most effected by this, as what was once a loving smile when ever he saw tiny Virgil, was slowly turning into a sad, fake smile. Logan and Patton had kept up their appearance but it was also getting to them too, the terrible thing was… Virgil could sense it…

 

It was getting late, Virgil was sat in the living room, playing by himself with some building blocks while the three adult traits stood in the kitchen “What are we going to do?” Roman asked, biting his thumbnail out of nerves.

Logan sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose “I do not know… Research has failed me… there have simply never been an instance like this before…”

Patton chewed his lower lip, he hated that this was happening, they all adored Virgil’s reduced self but… they missed _their_ Virgil too… “Maybe there is something we haven’t tried?” he asked, however Logan shook his head.

“We’ve tried everything we can think of, Patton… We have showed him photo’s, even passed videos Thomas had made… we even had Roman act affectionately, in hopes their romantic connection could break the cycle… but… nothing…” Roman physically flinched at that, though he’d never had the chance to tell Virgil how he felt, and the fact that his loving gestures toward the other had no effect made him think it was one-sided.

Patton huffed and crossed his arms over his chest “We can’t keep hiding him though… Thomas has already asked about Virgil’s whereabouts 3 times… Deceit’s only getting more powerful the more we lie to him… if this keeps up Deceit will find out and will take this opportunity to…” he didn’t want to finish that sentence.

Logan placed a gentle hand on Patton’s shoulder, trying to calm the other as his voice was getting a little too loud “Patton… We just have to be more patient… Virgil will return to us when he is ready to do so, besides it’s not like we… you know… don’t enjoy his company” Logan spoke, trying out ‘emotion’ to some level.

 

Roman was about to agree when he heard a shuffle by the kitchen entrance, all eyes suddenly widened as they saw a little Virgil stood, one hand on the doorframe, the other trembling and gripping his small patched jacket. His eyes were wide and appeared hurt, as tears flowed down his eyes “Y-You… don’t… don’t want me…” he muttered out. Those words made everyone’s stomachs drop.

 

Virgil had been humming to himself in the living room, playing on his own but slowly getting bored. He sighed and glanced towards the kitchen where he knew everyone was. Getting up he waddled his way over but froze when he heard Deceit’s name being mentioned, his body began to tremble.

Out of curiosity he waddled to the kitchen entrance just in time to hear the last part of Logan’s sentence “…don’t enjoy his company” Virgil felt horrified. He’d noticed the enthusiasm slowly dropping a few weeks after Christmas, Roman refused to play with him, Patton was less energetic and Logan became easily frustrated as he’d buried himself into his research.

“I-I…” Virgil wanted to say something, to defend himself but then he realised, he had no right… this wasn’t his house… he shouldn’t be here… he was a burden… he wasn’t wanted…

 

“VIRGIL!” they all called out in unison and Virgil B-lined towards the back door of the mindscape, out to the garden they had at the back. It was dark, the evening was growing cold and something about Thomas’ saddened behaviour lately had caused it to rain a lot. Virgil had no idea where he was going, he just ran, as quickly as his little legs could take him, but before he knew it the floor disappeared below him and he was suddenly submerged in cold, dagger-like water.

 

Patton, Roman and Logan dashed out of the kitchen, only to catch a glimpse of Virgil leaving the back door “Crap! How is he so fast!” Roman exclaimed, running ahead with Patton and Logan not far behind.

They made it outside and looked around, frowning when they couldn’t see anything “Logan! Get the lights!” Roman ordered out of panic, he didn’t mean to be rude but he’d lost _his_ Virgil once, he won’t lose him completely!

Logan quickly moved to turn on the garden lights, they soon illuminated the entire garden but Virgil was nowhere to be seen!

“W-Where is he… P-Patton… L-Lo… Can… Can you see him? Oh god” Roman began to freak out “Virgil! Virgil! Can you hear me! Please! You misunderstood! Come back!” Roman called out.

 

Roman uncharacteristic behaviour was starting to scare Patton, the father figure had a dreaded feeling within him, like a parent that has lost their child “Virgil!! Please!! Come Back!!” Patton cried out, walking around the pool and looking in every direction.

Just as Logan finished flipping the garden lights on, the final light was the pool light, it lit up a bright yellow, the ripples of the water reflecting on everything around it. Patton’s eyes couldn’t help but be drawn to the water, and when they did they widened more than they ever had before “N-No…” his breath hitched, his voice sounding chocked as he saw a small, and extremely still smudge under the water “V-Vir- VIRGIL!” Patton screamed and jumped into the water.

 

Logan had just gotten to Roman’s side when they heard Patton scream; both eyes went to the pool as they saw Patton dive in. Roman began to tremble, his head shaking “N-No… Not again… Please… not again” he murmured to himself before running after Logan towards the pool.

By the time they got there Patton surfaced, Virgil in his arms, he lifted the boy up and had Logan help him bring Virgil onto the grass. Logan’s ear went straight to Virgil’s mouth, listening for any sign of breath. After a moment his heart crunched “H-He’s not breathing” Logan informed.

Patton sat holding Virgil’s hand and openly sobbing, not caring that he was drenched in the freezing cold night. Roman stood in shock only a foot away, he couldn’t move, he was pretty sure he wasn’t breathing, all he could do was stare at Virgil’s extremely pale face, his eyes closed and lips slightly parted, no movement… not even a twitch…

 

This time Logan took the situation into his own hands, tilting Virgil’s neck back to open up the airways before unzipping Virgil’s jacket and began compression’s, however, not as heavy, as Virgil was a toddler.

Logan got to 10 compressions before pressing his ear to Virgil’s chest, listening to the weak heartbeat that was pulsating extremely fast, overworking. Logan took that moment to roll Virgil on to his side gently; he then began rubbing Virgil’s back firmly. After a couple minute Logan and Patton gasped in a breath of relief as Virgil coughed up the water from his lungs and greedily gulped in air. His breathing was still ragged and shallow however, his lips were blue and he hadn’t regained consciousness “Shit, we need to get him inside! This cold air will give him an attack!” Logan exclaimed, taking Virgil in his arms and dashing inside.

Patton was just about to follow when his eyes set on Roman, who hadn’t moved and looked to be in a trance “R-Ro?” He stuttered. Patton, still wet and now extremely cold took a slow step towards Roman and placed a hand on his shoulder “R-Ro? Y-You okay? C-Come on let g- OH MY GOD!” Patton was cut off when Roman’s eyes rolled back and he suddenly collapsed to the ground, like a puppet cut from it’s strings.

Patton knelt down and pulled Roman into his arms as quickly as he could “R-Ro! Ro! Wake up! W-What’s wrong?!” He shook the other but he failed to wake up. Patton could feel a headache growing painfully in the back of his head, the stress and panic of tonight was taking its toll…

 

Patton did his best to pick Roman up and slowly carry him inside the house, placing him down on the couch. Logan was currently sat on the armchair with Virgil against his chest, blankets over them and his arms around Virgil’s back. Logan’s eyes had been closed, trying to regulate his breathing pattern in an attempt to calm the youngest traits unconscious breathing.

It seemed to have been working, that is until Patton came indoors with Roman unconscious in his arms “Patton? What happened??” Logan asked but dared not move.

“I-I don’t know… he… he was just standing there… I touched him and… he just fell… I… I couldn’t wake him… oh god…” Patton was freaking out, at this rate Logan would end up with 3 unconscious traits!

“Patton, you need to calm down and get changed, you’re starting to have an asthma attack” Logan pointed out, he wanted to assist Patton so badly, but he still had to care for Virgil, still trying to keep his breathing calm for the youngers sake.

Patton hadn’t even noticed the tightness of his chest and his lack of breathing until now, a hand moved to his chest and the other to his throat “Patton, listen to my voice, breathe in for four seconds…” Logan began the ritual they used on Virgil during his panic attacks, repeating it over and over until Patton had calmed down somewhat, but was still so cold his lips were turning blue “Patton, please, go and change and take a hot shower, I will look after those two until you return” Logan spoke.

 

Patton wasn’t with it at this point; he blindly nodded and stood with a slight stumble before walking up the stairs in a trance, doing as he was told. This evening had taken a told on morality, he needed to take a shower and rest.

 

Meanwhile Logan sighed, having gotten Virgil’s breathing back under control, and his own body warmth, plus the many blankets cocooning them, had warmed the youngest up considerably.

“Virgil… Please don’t scare us like that again…” Logan muttered with a sigh, a small smile curling on his lips as the small form moved a bit and cuddled up close to Logan, hugging his tie.

Logan then looked at Roman, his brows furrowing a tad ‘Roman must have been in shock… I’ve never seen him so frantic before… the shock must have been too much for him…’ Logan thought to himself, but just before he was about to get up his eyes widened at the scene in front of him “O-Oh no…”

 

Logan watched as Roman began to grow smaller, his clothes shrinking right along with him.

Regressing, just like Virgil had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0-0 what the-


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!! <3

Logan must have sat there for half an hour, though it felt much longer, as he held Virgil’s small form close to him, but his eyes were transfixed on Roman’s reduced form the entire time, still unconscious on the sofa.

‘What am I going to do?’ he had thought to himself over and over, he was logic, he was the one who needed to stay calm, however, here he was, two of Thomas’ traits had de-aged and he wasn’t sure if this was going to effect Thomas at all…

The only question plaguing Logan’s mind was ‘has Roman mentally regressed?’

 

After a few more minutes Logan got up with Virgil in hand, and walked over to the sofa, he gently placed Virgil down next to Roman and placed one of the blankets over them both as they slept.

As adorable as the picture was, he had to inform Patton.

 

Logan made sure the back door was locked before going upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door. He could hear the shower running and couldn’t help but realise that Patton had been in there for a while. He knocked again “Patton? It’s Logan… I must speak with you, it is urgent” Logan spoke through the door.

His heart sunk a bit when he heard a faint sniffle. The shower turned off and he heard shuffling before the door unlocked. Patton opened the door, wearing only a towel around his waist and another around his shoulders, his eyes red and puffy, clearly having been crying but Logan didn’t mention it. “W-What’s wrong, Lo?” Patton asked, seeing slightly worry in Logan’s expression.

Logan shifted from one leg to the other, which Patton found odd; that was usually Virgil’s nervous tick.

“Well… I don’t want to cause you any more stress than you have already received… however… I doubt I will be able to handle this situation on my own…” Logan spoke, looking to the floor, trying not to indulge in Patton’s half-naked form right now.

Panic and concern welled up within Patton once more, if it was something Logan couldn’t handle then it must be terrible!

 

“W-What happened?” Patton asked, stepping out of the bathroom taking Logan’s hand, forgetting that he was only wearing a towel. Logan gulped before looking up to Patton’s face “I-It… It would be easier to show you… But first, I think it would be best if you were to get dressed” Logan replied, trailing off a little bit at the end.

Patton blinked before looking at himself, only now realising his half-naked state in front of Logan. His eyes widened and his cheeks blushed before letting out a squeak and dashing back into the bathroom; Logan couldn’t help but smile a little at that reaction.

 

5 minutes later, both Logan and Patton stood in the living room of the mindscape. Logan stood glancing between the two regressed traits and Patton. The latter stood fully dressed and tensed up slightly; gawking at the sight in front of him. “L-Lo…?”

“Yes, Patton?”

“I-Is that…”

“Yes… That is Roman… After you went upstairs he reduced in size right before my eyes” Logan explained.

Patton stepped towards the couch warily, kneeling down and pulling up the blanket a little more over the two children. “I-I… I know I should be panicking, and it’s probably just my fatigue… but…” Patton looked over his shoulder at Logan and smiled widely with a sparkle in his eyes “…they are so cute~”

 

Currently, Roman was sat upright, fast asleep with his strawberry blonde hair curling over his face a bit. Next to him was Virgil, still smaller than Roman, and cuddled up to his side with his head rested on Roman’s shoulder “If I were to guess, I’d say Virgil had regressed to around the age of 3 or 4 years old and Roman has now regressed to the age of 5 or 6 years old” Logan observed.

Patton nodded his head in agreement before standing up, conjuring his camera and taking a photo “Now that is done…” He smirked proudly, Logan rolling his eyes slightly “…What now?” Patton asked, looking over his shoulder at Logan.

The logical trait shrugged his shoulders “I honestly do not know… However, I do think we need to separate these two, Virgil went through, yet another, traumatic experience… He’ll probably feel most comfortable waking up next to you, Patton” Logan informed before continuing “As for Roman, I think I shall leave him here for now and I shall rest in my armchair until he awakens, we do not know if his mind has also regressed, so best to be mindful, I will summon you once he wakes up” Logan planned out.

Patton giggled in response “See~ you did know~ You’re so clever and calm even in this situation, and that really helps me Lo, so thank you” Patton praised and pulled Logan into and unexpected hug, wrapping his arms around Logan’s neck. The latter’s breath hitched slightly, having not expected the sudden physical contact, but he soon relaxed and hesitantly wrapped his arms around Patton’s waist, returning the hug “you are most certainly welcome, Patton” Logan smiled softly.

 

The hug lasted longer than an ordinary hug, it soon turned into a comforting embrace, lasting at least a couple minutes. Both Patton and Logan enjoying the momentary comfort of each others physical warmth and scent.

 

Once the embrace broke Patton let out a soft sigh, a smile still printed on his face “I guess I should get Virge up to bed” He enforced, though wanting to stay with Logan a little longer.

Logan nodded his head “Get some rest, sleep well, Patton”, Patton carefully picked Virgil up and held him close, the toddlers head rested on Patton’s shoulder as he sucked his thumb. “We are going to have to remove that habit from Virgil” Logan sighed softly, knowing the repercussions of teeth when a person sucks their thumb over a long period of time.

Patton just giggled at that “Lo~ Virgil sucks his thumb when he sleeps even as an adult, though he tried hard to hide it, I have seen him sleep like this once or twice, and it’s adorable~”

Logan raised a brow, surprised at this information, perhaps the science and evidence to crooked teeth doesn’t apply to personality traits?

“Alright, Sleep well Patton” Logan repeated once more. Though he didn’t want Patton to go, he could see dark circles forming under Patton’s eyes, he was exhausted… As was Logan…

Logan took a seat on his armchair after Patton had returned to his room with Virgil. He picked up one of his books from the coffee table and started reading… The day’s events reeling through his mind… He hadn’t even noticed he’d drifted off to sleep…

 

The following day the sun was high in the sky. The first trait to stir awake was Roman, blinking his eyes open he looked around, recognising his home but hadn’t remembered falling asleep on the sofa.

The second thing that confused him was seeing Logan fast asleep on his armchair, however, this wasn’t the reason that scared Roman, the thing that scared him was that Logan was really tall and all grown up.

“Must be a dream…” He told himself as he shuffled himself off of the sofa. He walked over to Logan, taking a closer look at the adult trait; Logan was slumped in his chair, his expression was peaceful but he had slight bags under his eyes, his glasses were perched on top of his head and a book hung in his hand, threatening to fall from the loose grip.

Roman nibbled his lip and shifted his weight nervously, this looked too real to be a dream… He reached out and took the book from Logan’s hand gently and looked at it; it was a fictional book!?!

“What the-…” Roman had never seen Logan read anything but facts and non-fiction, what was going on?

Roman small form began to tremble a little, thoughts plagued his mind ‘Am I in an alternate dimension? Am I dreaming and it’s just really vivid?? Is this Logan or is it the dragon witches doing!?’

 

Logan stirred a bit and opened his eyes after hearing a sniffle; he blinked a few times, trying to adjust his vision to the light before focusing on the small figure in front of his armchair. Roman’s eyes were currently closed tightly, his arms wrapped around his tiny form trembling, tears threatening to fall from the corner of his eyes.

“Roman?” Logan spoke, though, his voice was deep and had a scratchy tone from having just woken up. His voice however, had shocked Roman out of his thoughts and he looked up at the Logical trait with wide eyes as the tears finally fell.

“Roman, what is the matter?” Logan knew this was an idiotic question, whether Roman remembered or not, he was clearly not okay.

Nonetheless, Roman answered “L-Lo? Is that really you?” He asked, his voice a few decibels higher and child-like. Logan put on his glasses and straightened up in his chair before nodding his head “Of course it is me”

“B-But… You’re… Big… and… old” Roman spoke, causing Logan to raise a brow, not liking the ‘old’ comment.

“Yes, I am ‘older’, and you are younger” Logan spoke unimpressed, he wasn’t sure how to remedy this. Virgil was younger and didn’t ask so many questions, but Roman had always been curious and had a habit of coming up with imaginative but ridiculous ploys and stories, like so.

Roman gasped, “It was the dragon witch wasn’t it!?! She turned you old!!” Roman gasped dramatically “Do not fear my friend! I, Prince Roman, Shall save you and make you small again!” He declared.

Logan just sat there, not dignifying Roman with a response ‘he hasn’t changed a bit since he was small it seems’

 

“Logan, I need to talk to-…” Patton paused when he got to the bottom of the stairs, seeing the tiny Roman stood next to an exhausted looking Logan.

Roman gasped when he saw Patton “Oh My Goodness!! The dragon witch got Pappy too!!” Roman exclaimed.

Patton looked at Logan for some answers and the latter provided “It seems a certain dragon witch and transformed you and myself in to adults” He explained with a hidden roll of his eyes.

Patton blinked before his lips formed an ‘o’ shape “O-Ohh? Really? Hmmm…” his lips then pressed together to form a thin line, unsure of how to proceed. He guessed from that reaction, Roman’s mind had also reverted to… 5 years old? Patton guessed.

 

Nonetheless, Patton walked into the living room. Roman stood there, still taking in Patton and Logan’s adult forms, secretly coming up with plans to destroy the witch and have his friend brought back to normal.

Logan looked at Patton and offered a small sleepy smile “What is it Patton? You were going to say something a moment ago” Logan asked. Patton took a seat on the sofa before nodding his head “Virgil’s awake… but he won’t leave my room… He misunderstood what we were talking about yesterday and so…”

“So you think that if I speak with him, he will calm down?” Logan finished; Patton simply nodded, everyone knew that Logan had a demeanour that could calm anyone down.

 

Roman had been listening and tilted his head “Who’s Virgil?” he asked, causing all attention to go to him, which he usually loved, but the astonished expressions he received put him on edge a bit “W-What?” he backed up a little.

Logan and Patton exchanged glances before calming themselves “U-Ummm… He… He’s a new friend here, his name is Virgil and he is very shy, so when you meet him you will have to be gentle, okay Kiddo?” Patton spoke up, hating having to lie to anyone but… the truth would be too hard to handle right now.

Logan just went along with it, seeing as they hadn’t met Virgil since a few years ago it would make sense that Roman had no knowledge of him…

 

“Alright, Patton, could you stay here with Roman please? I shall go upstairs and speak with Virgil” Logan asked, getting up from his chair.

Patton nodded his head and sat back on the sofa, both him and Roman watching as Logan walked upstairs “So kiddo~ what do you want to do?” Patton asked. Roman pursed his lips in thought, however, his stomach spoke before he could, which made Patton giggle a little “alright then, how about I make pancakes for breakfast?” Patton offered and Roman jumped up into the air, “Yay! Pancakes! The perfect meal for a Prince such as I~” He grinned widely and dashed off towards the kitchen before Patton had even stood up.

 

This was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOooooo what will happen I wonder? How will Roman react to Virgil and visa versa?
> 
> Will Patton and Logan be able to handle two children by themselves?? And is this phenomenon having any effect of Thomas??
> 
> Stay tuned to find out~~ :P
> 
> Thoughts?? I'd love to hear you're theories :D


	10. Chapter 10

Logan opened the door to Patton’s room, peaking his head in “Virgil? May I come in?” he asked formally. The nightlights were the only source of light in the room; he guessed Patton left it dim to suit Virgil’s vampiric nature.

He noticed a shuffling under the covers before a small face poked out, Virgil sniffled before nodding shyly and retreating back under the covers. Logan took that as consent to enter and walked in, closing the door behind him, and sitting on the bed next to the tiny Virgil-sized lump.

 

There was an unsettling silence for a while before Logan spoke “Virgil…” he felt the lump flinch a bit at hearing his name “…When you came into the kitchen yesterday, you misheard what I’d said… You see, I said ‘It’s not like we don’t enjoy his company’” he clarified, having gone over the conversation in his head multiple times, trying to remember what he’d said that had set the younger off.

Virgil sniffled a bit before peaking out of the covers. Though it was dim in the room, Logan could clearly see Virgil’s red, puffy and still slightly moist eyes “Virgil, you are loved by everyone here, I promise you that, and I apologise if you feel like you’re unwanted, I promise you that is not the case” Logan continued “Patton, Myself and Roman have been experiencing a fraction of stress lately is all, but I promise that is it not your fault” Logan finished.

At this point, Virgil was sat up with the blanket around his legs, rubbing his eyes, and sniffling, trying to stop silently crying.

 

There was a few more minutes of silence but when Virgil didn’t indicate any signs of speaking, Logan spoke up again “I would also like to personally apologise for unintentionally upsetting you, it caused you to have a panic attack and almost drown… it would be an understatement to say I was extremely worried…” he spoke, his head hung a bit and his palms pressed together between his knees.

After saying this, Virgil crawled over and on to Logan’s lap, silently putting his tiny arms around Logan’s waist the best he could “S’ok” he mutter “I-I ok” he added before looking up at Logan with his large eyes and a small weak smile.

Logan returned the smile and wrapped an arm around the younger “How would you feel about coming downstairs? Patton is making pancakes with Roma-… Oh yeah…” Logan suddenly remembered about Roman and was now having trouble coming up with what he would tell the smaller on his lap.

 

“M’ hungwy” Virgil nodded “I-I hurted a ickle doe…” he whimpered.

Logan took in Virgil’s words and looked down at his friend in concern “You’re hurt? Where?” he asked.

Virgil leaned back from the hug and pointed to his throat and chest, this made Logan frown a bit “Oh… I am so sorry Virgil… You have almost drowned twice, not that it is your fault, of course. However, the water that was in your lungs will have caused slight damage and when giving you CPR I may have pressed too hard… I’m sorry…” Logan sighed softly; Virgil had, after all, had over 40 chest compression in under a year…

“Can you lift your arms above your head?” Logan asked. Virgil blinked before lifting his arms above his head, however, he suddenly hissed and whimpered lowing his left arm at the pain.

Logan winced a bit at the boys whimper, feeling a stab of guilt “Ah… It seems you may have fractured ribs on the left side… I’m sorry… I should have been gentler… but… I was panicking at the time… I had to save you…” Logan said.

Virgil bit his lip, listening to the logical trait, he sounded as if he was about to cry “W-Wogan? N-No cwy… I’s okee, I will be okee” he offered Logan a comforting smile and hugged his tie, which had become habit lately when being around Logan.

The latter smiled softly, though he’d have to tell Patton and Roman to be gentle with Virgil for a while. Oh crap-… Roman…

“U-Ummm… Virgil?”

“Hmmm?”

“Umm… There is something you should know about Roman before we go down for breakfast…”

“Hmm? Pwincey okay?” he asked titling his head.

Logan hummed in thought “He is physically okay I suppose, he has no injuries, however… How do I explain this…? Princey has reverted- uh… turned into a child, thus he cannot remember you or anything since he was about 5 years old, give or take. On the plus side, you will have a friend closer to your age to play with now?” Logan explained the best he could.

Virgil just sat there for a moment, not understanding a word, so he just nodded his head “O-Ok”

 

Logan was happy with Virgil’s response, he figured Virgil wouldn’t understand, however, his nonchalant behaviour is what made him so likable, though he would panic over the smallest of things and reel through ‘what if’s’, he’d never ask too many questions.

 

After another minute or two of talking, Logan heard Patton calling up the stairs to say breakfast was ready. Logan carefully picked Virgil up, having him perched on his hip before taking him downstairs.

 

The first meeting of tiny Virgil and small Roman was a silent and tense one. Logan set Virgil down at the table, sitting him opposite to Roman before helping Patton out with dishing up breakfast.

Virgil sat there shyly, his head hung and playing with his sleeves, meanwhile, Roman sat there and simply stared at Virgil, his elbows on the table and chin rested on both his palms, observing the youngest.

After a moment, Roman finally introduced himself “Hello, My name is Roman~” holding out a hand across the table. Virgil glanced up at him with puffed out cheeks “V-Virgil…” he muttered, barely a whisper, still hunched over.

Roman pouted when the other didn’t accept his handshake but let it go, remembering the father figures warning of the new kid being shy and having been through a lot.

 

“Pancakes are ready!!” Patton exclaimed, earning a cheer of happiness from Roman and a look if awe from Virgil as the plates were set in front of them. Patton proceeded to take a seat next to Roman, while Logan sat next to Virgil.

 

Breakfast was mostly random chatter between Roman and Patton, while Logan kept his eye on Virgil. The latter began to get a little frustrated when he couldn’t cut up his own pancakes; pouting profusely and a sporting a huge frown on his forehead.

Logan was about to offer assistance when Patton reached his hand out to gently touch Logan’s, shaking his head and using his eyes to signal for Logan to look at Roman.

The adult traits remained quiet, eating their pancakes slowly while keeping a secret gaze on the youngest traits.

Roman was sat up, eating a piece of his pancake, his eyes fixated on Virgil. After a moment he stood up on his chair, pushing his plate aside a bit before leaning over the table to reach Virgil’s plate. Virgil blinked when Roman stole his plate of pancakes and was about to whine but then saw that Roman was silently helping him. Virgil watched as Roman cut up his pancakes into bite size pieces, his tongue sticking out in concentration.

After he finished he pushed the plate back in front of Virgil and re-took his seat, resuming his breakfast. Virgil chewed his lower lip a little, picking up his fork and stabbing a piece of pancake before putting it in his mouth “T-Tank ooo…” He muttered, refusing to make eye contact with Roman. Nonetheless, Roman heard and smiled, feeling proud of himself.

 

Logan raised a brow and looked at Patton, the latter trying really hard not to squeal from all of the adorable feels. The logical trait chuckled to himself ‘Maybe this won’t be as bad as I originally thought’ he thought to himself, finishing off his Pancakes.


	11. Chapter 11

Three days passed, Patton and Logan had started noticing that Virgil had become a lot more distant than in the past. He had started staying in Patton’s room, only coming out for food, while Roman took over the living room with Disney movies and creative activities.

Logan had been checking on Virgil every now and then, while Patton stayed within earshot of Roman at all times. The energy of the adult traits was slowly dissipating.

 

It was now the evening and both child traits had gone to bed. Logan and Patton were sat on the couch, Logan sat upright with a glass of wine in his hand, while his other arm wrapped around Patton’s shoulders; the latter sitting on the couch with his leg tucked to the side and leaning against Logan with his head rested on the others shoulder. The two were sat watching a movie together; they just needed the rest and were trying to stay awake.

“L-Lo?” Patton muttered, his usual bouncing voice non-existent, instead was a raspy mumble that escaped his lips.

“Hmm?” Logan simply hummed in response.

“What… What if they never return to how they were…?” Patton asked. To this Logan paused the movie and moved so he could see Patton, the latter sitting up to face Logan sheepishly.

“Patton… Don’t start thinking like that… We will get them back, and until then we will find a routine that less exhausts us” Logan advised “I suggest that tomorrow we try and get Virgil and Roman to play together, that way you don’t have to keep Roman entertained and can get some rest”, Patton hummed in thought at Logan’s suggestion before nodding his head lightly “Alright” he simply replied.

 

Though no confession or conversations of feelings had been shared, Logan and Patton had become much closer over the past 8 months; they’d become accustom to each other’s comforting touch and silences weren’t uncomfortable.

 

“Hey Logan?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Thank you”

 

Logan looked at the other with a hint of shock mixed with confusion “Why are you thanking me, Patton?”

“Well… Throughout this turmoil, you’ve remained mostly calm, you’ve helped me calm down too… not only that but you’ve been looking after Virgil and researching… sometimes I wonder if you actually get any sleep… you’re… You’re simply incredible Lo…” He explained before looking Logan in the eyes “ and I… I’m just a bumbling idiot with nothing but uncontrollable emotions… I have helped much at a-…”

“Stop…”

Patton halted at Logan’s instruction; he nervously looked at Logan again after his gaze had unknowingly sunk down.

“You’re no idiot Patton… Nor are you only emotion… You have an intelligence I’ll never understand and a metaphorical heart big enough to hold all of ours and then some… This may be the wine talking but… I am not only logic… I have feelings, just as you have logic of your own, and with these abilities you have worked your very hardest to look after everyone, we are all eternally grateful to you, Patton~” Logan spoke; his voice was soft and deeper than usual.

Patton’s heart sped up a bit at his words; they were so poetic “L-Logan I…” He bit his lip, he couldn’t believe what he was about to do, but in the spur of the moment he couldn’t help himself.

Patton leaned forward and pressed his lips against Logan’s, only softly at first, scared that the other would pull away instantly. So he was mildly shocked when Logan instantly retaliated with a deeper kiss, wrapping his arm around Patton’s waist and pulling him onto his lap, while still being careful not to spill wine.

 

The kiss lasted a few minutes. Patton was practically straddling Logan’s lap as they passionately made out, however, a few minute was not long enough. When they parted for a breath they looked into each other’s eyes with lust, so much pent up stress and tension had gotten to them; and now their feelings had been shared they finally had an opportunity to release the pent up energy.

 

Without a word and only silent conversational eye contact, Logan put his glass of wine down on the coffee table and picked Patton up, kissing his neck deeply, sucking on a few spots that made the other whimper.

Patton wrapped his arms around Logan’s neck, and legs around his hips, allowing Logan to carry him upstairs while being pleasures softly “Y-Your room~” Patton quietly reminded.

Logan took note of this, remembering that Virgil was in Patton’s room, thus he carried Patton into his own room, closing and locking the door behind him.

 

Meanwhile, Virgil had woken up from a nightmare and was just about to get out of bed when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He sniffled and rubbed his moist sleepy eyes with his hand, waiting for his pappy to come and comfort him. Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into half an hour… Patton wasn’t coming…

 

Virgil sniffled and climbed out of the bed the best he could before waddling over to the door and opening it. He knew it was late but he wanted his pappy…

He walked into the upstairs hallway and looked around, it was a little dark but manageable, the light from the TV downstairs illuminating the hall a bit. Virgil walked down the hallway and stopped outside Logan’s room after hearing pants and huffs from behind the door “Daddy?” He muttered to himself, he could have sworn he’d heard Patton call out Logan’s name from within Logan’s room.

However, when he tried the door handle he found it was locked, thus, with a pout, he decided to just go downstairs and wait for his dad on the sofa.

 

It took about 10 minutes, but he finally managed to get down the stairs without falling or slipping. He waddled over to the sofa and just as he was about to pull himself up he saw a glass on the coffee table.

Virgil licked his dry lips, he was a bit thirsty from crying earlier because of his stupid nightmare; also there was no one around so maybe they didn’t want to rest of the drink, Virgil reasoned.

He walked over to the coffee table and picked up the glass, still filled with red wine, in both hands. He didn’t even bother smelling it to find out what it was, he was thirsty, so instead he just downed it all, gulp after gulp.

 

Once it was empty Virgil coughed, his face grimacing at the dry taste as he put the glass back “Y-Yucky…” he stuck out his tongue and tried to clean it with his hands, but to no avail…

So, to try and take his mind off of the foul taste, he clambered onto the sofa and grabbed the remote he had to hold with both hands, flipping over to Nightmare before Christmas.

 

As the movie went on the toddler unknowingly felt the effects of the alcohol coursing through his system. He felt over energised, tired and a tad dizzy all at the same time; he even sang along to some of the songs in the movie, while attempting to dance too, turning out to be a simple bum wiggle and arm jig though.

 

“What are you doing up, Virgil?” A sleepy voice asked as they descended the last step of the stairs before walking over to sit next to the toddler.

Virgil turned his head feeling the couch sink a little, having not heard Roman speak. Tiny Virgil had been feeling tense around small Roman for the past few days, however, when he turned his head to see Roman this time, all he could do was offer the princely child a large ear to ear grin “N’ Mare For Cwismassss~~~” He sung out, pointing towards the TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go XD A little Logicality and miniature drunk Virgil hahahaha <3
> 
> Oh man, what will happen?! 0-0


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh~ So this story won't have another update for a few days! Just wanted to let you know >.< I gotta go all the way to London to apply for my visa... Damn embassy... *pout* 
> 
> I should have more time to write when I return though ^.^ But still the move is super close, so expect larger gaps between updates from now on >.<
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Roman sat on the sofa and looked at Virgil’s giant grin, his cheeks were red and the boy seemed to be swaying a bit as he pointed to the TV.

“Virgil? You ‘k?” Roman asked, reaching out a hand and placing it on Virgil’s forehead. Virgil stopped bouncing on his bum the second Roman touches his head, his large toddler eyes looked at Roman in a confused but almost fascinated manner.

“Hmmm… you don’t have temperature…” Roman analysed, pulling his hand away and pursing his lips in thought.

Virgil’s eye however, remained fixated on Roman, causing the six year old to feel unusually uneasy “W-What is it?” he stuttered, usually he loved being centre of attention but Virgil’s stare made him feel slightly flustered.

“P-Pwincy Pwetty~” Virgil giggled with a hiccup at the end. Roman blinked before frowning a bit “W-What?” he was utterly confused by this sudden compliment, seeing as Virgil had been avoiding him like fire the past few days…

 

Roman’s eyes glanced over to the coffee table, noticing a glass on it that was empty “Virgil, did you drink that?” he asked pointing towards the glass. Virgil looked before nodding proudly, this caused Roman to shuffle off the sofa, earning a whine from Virgil, and take the glass, sniffing it.

He face grimaced at the alcoholic stench “Oh no…” he gasped, looking back at Virgil who was swaying a bit more heavily, he looked as if he was going to fall off the sofa. Roman gasped and quickly ran to the sofa, catching Virgil just before he fell off, however the fall caused Roman to tumble backwards and Virgil to land on top of him “O-Oww…” Roman groaned, he then gasped and looked down, checking Virgil was okay.

Virgil was lying on top of Roman, his head on his chest and lying limply as if dead, panic washed over Roman like a tidal wave as he sat up, his arms around the younger, shaking him gently so not to cause any more damage to the kid “V-Virgil? Hey! Wake up!” Roman squeaked.

Virgil whined before looking up at Roman, a slurred smile placed on his lips, his eyes dilated and half lidded, looking at the older with a pleased look “Wo Wo~” He giggled with another hiccup.

Roman sighed in relief but still felt concern for the younger, maybe he should get Patton and Logan? No… They have their own problems being grown-ups now… Roman decided he’d have to help his little friend on his own!

 

“Come on Virgil~ Lets get you to bed” He smiled but gasped as Virgil refused and pushed him down, the creative side suddenly found himself pinned to the floor by a freaking toddler!

“Nuuuuuuuu…. Wo Wo stay~!” Virgil whined and nuzzled his cheek against Roman’s chest, the older lay there, unknowing what to do.

“U-Umm…” Nope, he didn’t know what to say either… So, Roman just settled on lying on the ground and letting Virgil cuddle him with muttered and slurred incoherent chatter.

After about 10 minutes Virgil began sitting up and trying to dismount the other, Roman opened his eye and looked at Virgil, he was swaying a lot, he almost looked as if he were sleep walking but he knew that wasn’t the case.

Roman sat up and grabbed Virgil’s wrist “Where are you going?” He asked, Virgil blinked and looked at the older before that big goofy grin returned. “Pwincey is wakeeeee~~~” He cheered and tacked the other once again, luckily, Roman kept one hand behind him to keep him in an upright position.

“I wasn’t asleep Virgil” he chuckled and looked at the smaller, brushing his fringe out of his face. Virgil dilated eye stared at him with the same fascination as before, however, this time his brows furrowed, as if he were remembering something.

Roman frowned a little too, in confusion “Virg-…”

He was suddenly cut off by lips touching his, Roman’s eyes widened as he froze in place, he could feel Virgil’s little hands gripping his shirt, his lips pressed against his. Something in Roman’s mind suddenly snapped, causing him to pull back from the kiss with a loud groan as he held his head and lay back on the floor.

 

Virgil’s eyes opened and began tearing up as he observed his Princey laying there appearing to be in pain, and in Virgil’s current drunken state he thought he’d caused Roman harm “I-I… I’m sowwy!!” He gasped, feeling his chest convulse.

 

Roman felt as memories began flooding back into his mind, the years he’d lost, and the love he felt for a certain trait. Though it felt like several minute had passed of memories resurfacing, only a single minute had passed.

Roman gasped and opened his eyes, still lying on the ground. He quickly sat up remembering everything that had happened “I-I… I was small… what the-…” However, he didn’t have time to question it as he was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by a painful sounding wheeze.

 

Roman looked towards the source and found tiny Virgil curled up in a ball on his side, gripping his jacket so tightly his knuckle were turning white, his skin was almost as pale and sweating profusely.

“Oh my god! Virgil!” Roman exclaimed, moving on to his knees and putting a hesitant, shaky hand on Virgil. He remember the kiss, though Virgil was clearly drunk, the kiss must have turned him back, remembering the love he felt for _his_ Virgil, however, he couldn’t concentrate on that now!

Virgil was clearly having a terrible panic attack and with his ribs, and drowning only a few days ago, this wouldn’t be good!

 

Roman pulled Virgil on to his lap, gently trying to uncurl the boy and have his chest against Roman’s. The second Virgil felt Roman’s warmth, he threw his hands around his neck tightly, the sound of wheezing echoed into Roman’s ears, but he had to stay calm!

“S-Shh, it’s okay Virge, breathe for me, okay?” he hushed softly, rubbing the others back gently “Breathe, listen to my voice, I’m okay, and you will be okay, breathe in for 4 seconds Virgil” He spoke and breathed in himself, tapping the passing seconds on Virgil’s back. “Now, hold it for 7 seconds” again, tapping the seconds on Virgil’s back. “Good, now out for 8 seconds”

This routine repeated itself several times before Virgil’s breathing quieted down to soft huffs.

He felt the youngest suddenly go limp in his arms “V-Virge?” Roman asked, pulling the boy away from his chest, his eyes widening a bit as Virgil had appeared to have passed out “Oh god… Virgil…” he bit his lip and held the boy close, feeling tears come to his eyes as he leaned back against the base of the couch and rubbed the toddlers back “P-Please… Come back to me… I… I can’t keep doing this… I need you Virgil… please… Come back to me… I-I… I love you…” he muttered and let out a sob.

 

After a few minutes Roman managed to get his tears under control, but his eyes landed on the glass, he furrowed his brow as anger began to rage through him “LOGAN! PATTON!” He called out, trying not to wake the younger, it came out in more of an angered whisper.

Nonetheless, Logan and Patton appeared, clearly unaware of their summons as they were currently half dressed, hair a mess and making out.

Roman clearing his throat however made them both physically jump “O-Oh my god!” Patton squeaked, using his hands to hide his bare chest, only wearing boxer shorts. Logan’s eyes widened, his glasses were dishevelled, wearing only his tie and his trousers undone and around his ankles.

Roman’s clearly pissed off face, as well as being adult again, plus an unconscious tiny Virgil pressed against his chest caused to two to suddenly become concerned and momentarily forget how they looked “W-What happened here? R-Ro… You’re back to normal!” Patton was split between being really happy for him, and hiding behind Logan, fearing Roman’s scowl.

“Roman? What is it?” Logan asked, returning to his stoic persona, even with his trousers pooled around his feet; luckily he too was wearing boxer shorts.

 

Roman would have made fun of the situation in front of him, if he weren’t deathly worried about his little amigo… “Who’s the idiot that left wine laying around…” Roman growled.

Patton and Logan exchanged glances before Logan spoke up “I may have left it on the coffee table prior to myself and Patton’s… activities…” he trailed off at the end but regained his posture once more “What is it Roman? Why do you ask?” Logan asked, trying his hardest to ignore the ‘idiot’ comment.

“Well… Logan… Since you asked… I found Virgil down here absolutely pissed! He’d obviously come downstairs, found it and drank it, he was drunk! He’s like… what? 3 years old? How irresponsible can you get?!” Roman scolded.

 

Logan frowned, feeling a twang of guilt as he lowered his head “I apologise…” Patton looked at Logan as he apologised before looking at Roman with a slight frown.

“Roman… I know that this situation is bad… but… Logan and I were in the middle of something… I’m not trying to sound selfish but… we have been trying our best to stay positive through out this nightmare of a situation… It was fun at first, maybe even cute… but after you changed too… the stress built up… Logan and I realised our feelings and were just letting off some steam… so please… don’t be so angry… it wont help anything” Patton explained.

 

Roman just frowned as he listened, before sighing “Yeah… I know… I’m sorry… I’m a nightmare as a kid…” he looked down to Virgil, his anger dissipating slowly “I’m sorry for being so harsh Logan… I’m just… worried…”

Patton snapped his fingers and he was soon fully dressed, Logan did the same, both walking over to Roman “So… What happened kiddo? How did you turn back?” Patton asked, sitting on the floor, while Logan took the sofa.

 

Roman explained everything he could remember, Patton bit his lower lip and Logan hung his head, still feeling awful “Well… at least one good thing came from it” Logan spoke.

“And what was that calculator watch?” Roman sarcastically retorted.

“Well… now we know it is possible for one reverted trait to return back to normal, so long as we can find the correct trigger” Logan replied.

Roman hummed, Logan had a point, if Virgil’s kiss triggered his regrowth, then maybe there was a trigger that could return _his_ Virgil.

 

“Yeah… I guess you’re right… Sorry for interrupting you guys… umm…. You can go back to it if you want… I’m gunna take this little guy to my room and put him to bed” Roman spoke, his eyes never leaving Virgil’s sweet, peaceful face, his cheeks still a little red.

 

Patton smiled softly and took Logan’s hand before the logical trait could say anything else “Alright, we will see you in the morning Roman, I’m sorry again, we will be sure to make up for it” Patton apologised before sinking out with Logan, back to Logan’s room.

Roman sighed heavily “What are we gunna do with them, huh Virge…?” he hummed, smiling sadly as he held the small boy close.

 

He then sank out of the room and got Virgil tucked into bed, being sure to be gentle, he then changed in to his PJ’s and got into his bed also, conjuring water and child painkillers for the morning, placing them on the nightstand “Good night Virgil, my dear”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo Roman is back!! [I had planned on having him stay a child a little longer but this kinda just happened and it was too good a situation to pass up XD sowwy~]
> 
> Thoughts? <333


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't that long, as I have a headache >.> but I still had a huge urge to update at least one story XD
> 
> However, here it is!!
> 
> I want to thank and credit a couple of my readers as their theories and terminology that have been incorporated~ <3
> 
> Thank you 'Muffincatt38' for your theories~! amazing as always! :D
> 
> And another thank you to 'Red' as I loved how you described Virgil as an 'Angsty Bean' so I couldn't help but incorporate this too~ <3
> 
> You are all so amazing! <3333 Thank ooooooooo :D

It was possible. Roman, Logan, and Patton all knew this now. After the panic attack and the recent tragic events Roman stayed in his room a lot, simply taking care of the small Virgil.

Virgil had grown much weaker as of late, his skin more pale, his breaths were wheezing unhealthily, and he complained about his chest hurting a lot; to the point where he couldn’t move around freely. Thus, Virgil remained in Roman’s bed, slowly being nursed to health by the fanciful side.

 

In the meanwhile, Patton and Logan were doing research in Logan’s library, trying to figure out what Virgil’s trigger could be. They’d come up with multiple ideas, such as:

 

  * Show him a famILY photo
  * Have Roman confess his love
  * Have Roman kiss Virgil



 

Though this last idea was instantly scrapped when Patton mentioned that Virgil was currently 3 years, and it was all sorts of wrong… Logan immediately felt ashamed for having come up with that idea, and after that, they explored other directions that were less romantic, such as:

 

  * Cooking Virgil’s favourite meal
  * Teaching Virgil how to play his favourite instrument, the violin
  * Movie nights with all his favourite shows
  * Showing Virgil his old hoodie
  * Roman calling him his old nicknames



 

They tried everything they could think of, they’d even mentioned Deceit, but to no avail, and by the time their ideas had run dry, a month had passed. Virgil was feeling a lot better and came into the main commons more often, Roman still taking pleasure in looking after his little angsty bean.

Logan had become slightly distant during and after the final week of experimentation, the failures were really getting to him, both physically and mentally, and even Patton couldn’t cheer him up…

 

It had been almost a year since this all began, and somehow they had kept Thomas in the dark about it, but now their host was summoning them again. They were all sat in their living room when they felt the familiar tug, their eyes glanced worryingly at one another, and even Virgil shivered, feeling the tug “W-Wha wad dat?” He asked, having never felt it before in his small form.

 

“Well that can’t be good…” Roman spoke before looking at Virgil who was currently drawing “Hey, Virge? Stay here a moment, okay? We have to go see Thomas, but we will be back soon, alright?”

Virgil blinked and looked at every adult trait in the room before looking back at Roman, nodding his head silently. Roman smiled at the youngest before nodding his head to the others, instantly sinking out and appearing in their usual spots in Thomas’ living room.

“S’up Kiddo~?” Patton asked, the white vertical blinds behind him as per usual, Roman popped up by the TV, acting as dramatic as ever “You called? Is there a damsel you need saving? Or perhaps a dragon witch that has begun plaguing your life?” trying to act as normal as possible, well… to Roman’s standards of ‘normal’. Logan simple rolled his eyes and pushed up his glasses staying silent.

 

Thomas had been feeling off for a while, it had all started after the trip to the beach, he felt less anxious and as if he could do anything without reason to be concerned. He’d momentarily worried that Virgil had ducked out again [quack] but the sides had insisted that everything and everyone was okay…

So from that day on he had just choked it up to his new found freedom of being single once again. He had to admit, the sudden change had helped him get over the horrifying break up, however, as time went on, this lack of caring and slightly childish behaviour was starting to worry his friends.

Thus, he spoke with the sides once more, this being just after Christmas, but, once again, the traits confirmed that everything was fine. Thomas’ however, wasn’t convinced… He hadn’t sensed or seen Virgil in half a year, and even though he was prone to staying in his room, half a year was a ridiculous push.

And now, only a month ago, he became much more childish, his imagination running wild, and with these new ideas for videos and life decisions came no anxiety or concern for his wellbeing…

He’d almost been ran over twice, almost drowned and even tried doing the ‘selfie challenge’ on top of a sky scraper! If is wasn’t for Joan and Talyn he would most definitely be dead by now…

 

“Okay, I’ve had enough, I know something isn’t right, guys… and you’re apart of me, so you should know what I’ve been doing and how I’ve been acting over the past year!” he exclaimed, clearly frustrated but not as anxious as he should be.

Patton shifted uncomfortably, sharing a guilty glance with Roman. Logan rubbed his forehead with the tips of his fingers, he clearly had a headache and Thomas’ could see this “I should be worried by your expressions… but I’m not… this is the issue… my friends are seriously concerned about me and have suggested a mental hospital for, and I quote, ‘my own safety’…” he informed, using his fingers as air quotations.

Patton gulped at this but remained quiet, lying wasn’t his forte and if he tried he knew who would turn up… even a lie of omission was risky…

“Thomas… I understand your frustration” Logan began, his brow creased, evidently suffering from a migraine “However, you must be patient… we are trying our very best to solve the issue at hand… however… it is taking longer than expected…”

 

Thomas frowned a bit, feeling slight concern for his logical side, the idiotic choices he had made over the year had forced Logan to work double time, and it began to show physically. Patton had also noticed, and was trying his best to fill in for some of Logan’s tasks, even some of Virgil’s, however, he was morality… and he didn’t like negative emotions a majority of the time…

“Thomas-…”

Roman spoke his hosts name but was suddenly cut off as Virgil suddenly appeared, and in his usual spot on the stairs, sat down, hugging his legs and rocking back and forth a bit, with a look of intrigue and awe, having never been outside the mindscape before.

All eyes were suddenly on the child, Patton gulped once more and glanced at his host, Roman’s eyes widened as he stood there unknowledgeable of what to do, and Logan simply sighed deeply before observing his host too.

Thomas blankly stood there, staring at the little Virgil, blinking in clear confusion. Virgil saw his host and offered a nervous smile and a small finger wave “H-Hewwo~” he spoke, only quietly.

“H-Hi?” Thomas replied before looking at his other traits for an explanation.

 

Romans brushed his fingers through his hair “Oh geez… umm… You guys explain… I’ll take Virgil back” he informed, moving over to Virgil’s space and picking him up, much to the kids dismay, before sinking back into the mindscape.

Leaving Patton and Logan to explain everything to Thomas from the beginning, their reasons for keeping it a secret, and their theories on how to reverse it.

Thomas simply stood there and listened, trying to take it all in, the images of Virgil as a toddler still imprinted in his memory “So… You’re saying… that on the day of the beach, you guys went too, in the mindscape, and Virgil couldn’t swim and drowned, causing him to revert to a child so his being could protect itself from the horrors of that event?” Thomas summarised.

“Yes, and as for your imaginative lapse prior, Roman had reverted momentarily after experiencing immense stress after Virgil had drowned a second time” Logan added in.

Thomas felt like he needed to sit down, he brought this hand to his head and brushed his hair back, trying to take in all of this information “Alright… I… I think I get it” he spoke, Patton’s lips thinned to a line, noticing that his host was having a hard time processing all of this.

“And you’re saying that there is a trigger to turn him back and for me to go back to normal right along with him? But you haven’t found it yet?” Thomas additionally inserted.

Logan simply nodded in response, pushing up his glasses a tad.

 

There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence as Thomas processed the events in his head along with the events in his life.

 

“Have you tried taking him back to the beach?” Thomas eventually spoke up. To this, both Logan and Patton blinked, how had this idea not occurred to them?

“No…” Logan replied, humming in thought. Patton chewed his lip a little “But what if that doesn’t work? We showed him the pictures I took that day and nothing…” he pouted.

Thomas then opened his mouth to speak again “Well… Out of curiosity… Had Virgil ever told any of you that he couldn’t swim?” he asked. The fatherly trait hung his head and shook it, the logical side almost mirroring this motion, causing Thomas to sigh “Well… In that case, maybe Virgil regretted not mentioning it to you? Maybe he felt like his drowning would cause you guys to feel burdened in some way? You know how he is, he practically vomits self-deprecation…” Thomas explained, his theory holding weight.

Logan pursed his lips in thought and Patton widened his eyes, both astonished to some degree that they hadn’t thought about this sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?? <333


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience!!
> 
> I'm back baby and more motivated than ever to write! XD Think I'm addicted at this point, being away was harrrdddddd....
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3 :P

Roman reappeared in the mindscape with Virgil in his arms, the latter clung to Roman’s sash with a look of ‘what did I do wrong?’ as his large eyes watched the fanciful side.

Roman glanced down at Virgil after taking a seat on the sofa, perching Virgil on his lap “Didn’t I tell you to stay here?” Roman asked, his expression uncommonly stern. Virgil’s lower lip stuck out a bit with a tremor as moisture began to glaze over his eyes “I-I… I… B-bored… just… wanteded to s-see… I-I… I mean… D-Didn’t wanna b-be lone…” he muttered almost incoherently.

However, Roman understood, and his stern face instantly softened. He pulled Virgil into a soft hug, letting the younger sniffle and clutch his shirt “It’s alright Virge, I’m sorry for being stern with you… We… We just weren’t ready for Thomas to see you yet”

To this, Virgil sniffled and pulled away to look at his older friend with a confused expression “W-Why…? T-Thomas not like m-me?” he asked, a little finger pointing at himself, right over his heart where the storm cloud symbol resided.

Roman gave the younger a soft, sad smile before shaking his head lightly “No, Virgil, it’s not like that, but I promise you that you will understand soon enough” he spoke, trying to sway the conversation, knowing he wasn’t allowed to mention the age reduction at all with Virgil present, in fear that it would causing him to panic, or worsen the condition.

 

After almost an hour had passed, Patton and Logan reappeared in the mindscapes living room and were greeted by the sight of Roman laying on the couch, one arm behind his head as he watched a Disney movie, and the other arm loosely wrapped around Virgil, who was currently fast asleep on Roman’s torso.

“Aww… Cute little guy…” Patton cooed, catching Roman’s attention. “Shh, Pat, I just got him to stop crying” Roman whispered, trying his best not to move.

Logan frowned a bit “Why was he crying?” he asked, taking a seat on his armchair, Patton followed, plopping himself down on Logan’s lap. The creative trait sighed softly “He thought he wasn’t wanted and I think he is starting to suspect that there is something we are keeping from him…” he whispered in response, gently brushing his fingers through Virgil’s hair.

 

Silence enveloped the room, aside from the low volume Disney movie in the background. “Well… We… I mean Thomas… May have found a way to return Virgil to his original state” Logan informed, breaking the silences after a couple of minutes.

Roman’s eyes widened “Seriously? How?” he asked, his voice a little raised and instantly bit his lip before quickly checking he hadn’t woken the younger, he hadn’t.

Patton smiled softly, glancing up at Logan, the latter nodding to him, giving permission to explain, with that, Patton’s gaze went back to Roman “Well, the day Virgil changed… He… He drowned… and well… he’d never mentioned anything about not being able to swim… so… the theory is, that if he can admit to us that ‘he cannot swim’, then maybe that will be enough, but just in case, we will be going back to the beach tomorrow too” Patton explained. Logan then finished off with a explanatory exposition “Yes, we had been showing Virgil images of the beach and the photographs we took that day, however, seeing a photograph is exceedingly different to actually feeling the place with all 5 main senses”.

 

Roman hummed in thought “How… how do you know this will work?”, Logan and Patton exchanged worried glances before looking at the two on the couch “Honestly? We don’t… However, there is a high chance. From observing your reduction, I have found that the trigger related to the main reason for age reduction” Logan began to explain “You saw Virgil drown a second time, your worry and fear of never seeing him again caused you to have a physical and mental change. Nevertheless, once Virgil was in your arms and kissed you, you revered back, the trigger being that Virgil is healed and safe in your arms, the kiss may have also helped slightly” he finished.

Patton giggled behind his hands, seeing Roman look away with a blush “I think it was the kiss that caused Roman to turn back~ because Roman looooovvvveeeeesssss Virgil~” Patton teased. Suddenly, just as Roman was about to retort to that, Virgil hissed in his sleep, causing all eyes to go to the smallest.

After seeing that Virgil was still very much asleep, Roman covered his mouth to hide his laughter, Logan’s lips tightened to a thin line, though the corners of his lips curled up, definitely holding back any sort of amusement. Patton just sat there with his eyes wide and mouth open “D-Did he… Did he just hiss at me in his sleep?” he asked, half amused and half astonished, though mostly the former as the only thought going through Patton’s mind at that moment was ‘Virgil just defended Roman in his sleep’.

 

 

The next day came rather quickly, Virgil had been told at breakfast that they were taking a trip to the beach, they’d tried to make sure everything was happening they same way it had before, even trying to copy the few conversations they could recall from _that_ day.

All the sides were doing their part to get everything they needed, luckily, a year ago, all Virgil had been tasked with was towels, so it was rather simple having the smaller version deal with the same task.

 

Half an hour later they were in the car on the way to the beach!

 

“P-Princey…” A small voice murmured from the back seat. Originally, Virgil had sat in the front passenger seat of their car; however, he was now too young and had to sit in the back with Patton while Roman took the passenger seat, Logan driving.

“What is it amigo?” Roman asked, looking over his shoulder towards the smallest in his booster seat. He blinked as he saw Virgil with his head hung and his hands in his jacket pockets, however, he was jiggling a bit and Roman could clearly see Virgil’s hands were pressing against his nether regions, as his jacket was being pulled over his crotch.

Patton had also noticed and looked towards Logan “Lo?”

“Hmmm?” Logan was simply paying attention to the road.

“How long ‘til we are at the beach?” Patton asked.

“I’d say about 10 minutes” he estimated formally, however this just caused Virgil to whimper.

Roman and Patton exchanged concerned glances before looking at Virgil again “Hey kiddo, you think you can hold it for another 10 minutes?” Patton asked, placing a gentle hand on top of Virgil’s hood. The youngest paused for a moment before shaking his head and wiggling a bit more.

“Alright, Logan could you pull over a moment?” Roman asked, Logan didn’t even need an explanation; he simply pulled over on the side of the road, allowing Roman to get out and run around the side of the car to Virgil’s door.

As soon as the door was open, Roman undid Virgil’s seat belt and carried him out of the car, he then dashed him behind a bush beside the pathment and set him down “Now I know it’s not ideal, peeing in semi-public, however, it is better than doing it on yourself in the car” Roman spoke softly, helping Virgil undo his jeans button and zipper, he knew only logical thinking would comfort Virgil’s embarrassment at this moment.

Roman stood guard with his back to Virgil as he did his business, glancing over to the car and narrowing his eyes a bit, he’d noticed Patton had taken his seat at the front and was currently taking the moment to pleasure Logan’s lips… “Honestly… we were gone 2 seconds…” he sighed before feeling a tug on his trousers.

“Oh! Are you done?” Roman asked, turning back around. Virgil nodded but hung his head, struggling with his zipper and button. Roman didn’t offer any snarky comment, or let out any sound of judgement, he simply knelt down and helped Virgil out, which the youngest greatly appreciated.

“Come on then, lets get back, I think Patton stole my seat, so I’ll be sitting in the back with you if that’s okay?” Roman asked as he picked Virgil up and walked back to the car. Virgil clung to him like a baby koala and nodded his head with a small grin. Virgil then looked to the car and gasped “No kissy!!!” he scolded in his small, childish voice.

The drivers seat window was open, Patton pulled away from Logan so fast upon hearing Virgil’s voice; Logan just groan and slumped in his seat “O-Oh! Sorry Kiddo~ I didn’t realise you were done already” he smiled, though his expression clearly showed slight shame, Roman simply laughed, as Virgil had a huge pout, frowny lines and his little hands on his hips, visually scolding the couple.

“That’s my little storm cloud~” Roman praised and buckled him back up.

 

Approximately 10 minutes later, they arrived at the beach and began unpacking, Roman laid out the towels and parasol, Patton brought out the picnic hamper while Logan brought floatation devices and his own entertainment; having no interest in swimming.

Virgil, as soon as he was let free, ran on to the sand and squeaked at the feeling of it beneath his bare feet; Roman couldn’t help but chuckle, as that was the first thing _their_ Virgil did when they took him to the beach for the first time.

Virgil then looked around in awe and plopped his bum down on the edge of one of the towels, silently and fascinatingly playing with the sand. The others watched in curiosity, slightly disappointed that there were no signs of reverting back just yet but it was still early.

 

After a little while and changing into beach-wear, they all glanced to one another before Roman picked up a float “Hey Virge~? Wanna go swimming?” he asked full of energy, Patton following suit with a large rubber ring. Virgil looked over his shoulder at them, blinking a bit, before looking down and letting the dry sand fall through his little fingers

 

“N-No...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?? <333


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeeee~~ ;P Enjoy!!
> 
> 'Coffee Bean' credit goes to 'Red' ~~ <333

Virgil looked at the three adults after denying their offer to go swimming, he saw disappointment and almost sadness in their expression, and now all he could feel a strong need to appease his friends, feeling guilty for saying no “U-Ummm… W-Well… I… Okay” he muttered, pulling on his sleeves a bit.

Patton glanced at Roman with a concerned expression before looking back at Virgil, they could all tell that Virgil was simply agreeing out of peer pressure… and that would not help their plan, even worse, he could drown again if they weren’t careful…

 

They didn’t know what to do…

 

“Hey girls!!~” A chirpy voice sounded from behind them causing Virgil to tense up and the other three to turn around in surprise. Approaching them was a trait they didn’t see very often, a certain trait that wore a white shirt, black leather jacket and sunglasses, no matter the weather or time of day; they also seemed to constantly have a cup of coffee on hand.

“Oh! Hey, Remy~!” Patton cheered dashing over to the approaching trait and embracing them in a hug. Patton hadn’t noticed, however Roman couldn’t help but chuckled as he saw a small scowl on Logan’s face before turning his back to the sight of Patton hugging another.

“What are you guys doing here?” Remy asked, waving at Roman as he caught up to the group; Roman currently blocking Remy’s view to Virgil.

“Oh well… just a nice day at the beach~” Roman grinned, though he was not good at lying, and Remy picked up on it fast, quickly glancing at Patton who looked away, clearly keeping information from him.

“Where’s my little ball of angst? Did he duck out?” Remy purred, trying to brush off the clear lie of omission. Patton ‘quack’ed after hearing ‘duck’, and Roman simply rolled his eyes, he knew Remy and Virgil were close but he’d always felt a little jealous over it.

“He’s here… just… well… not the sam-“

“He’s here?!” Remy suddenly beamed looking around “Where???” He grinned. However, his grin fell when Roman moved out of the way, revealing a small Virgil who had continued playing with the sand, clearly uninterested by the conversation going on behind him.

 

Remy took a moment before raising a brow and lowering his sunglasses on his nose to take a better look “You’re kidding me” he spoke, expecting this to be a prank, but from the expressions he got in return, he saw that this was indeed real.

Patton took Remy aside and explained the entire situation, Logan had taken a seat on his deck chair and was reading, and Roman had sat next to Virgil, helping him build a sand mound, as the sand was too dry to form any real shape.

 

“So… you need him to admit that he cannot swim, and you think that would change him back?” Remy summarised, Patton nodded his head in response but it was clear they weren’t getting anywhere with their plan “Hmmm… Well how about you leave him with me while you guys go swimming? I’ve always had a way with my angsty bean~” he smirked, but Patton knew it was true, there was something about Remy that Virgil had always felt comfortable with.

“Alright~” Patton agreed before returning to the others “Hey Roman~ Lets go swimming~” Patton jumped up and down excitedly, while giving a subtle hint to leave Virgil alone. Though reluctant to leave little Virgil alone, he got up and said his goodbyes before following Patton to the ocean; Virgil waved but clearly looked upset at the fact no one would play with him…

 

“Hey there, coffee bean~ well aren’t you a cutie” Remy smiled and crouched down by Virgil, the latter blinking up at the stranger and instinctively scooting away, eyes full of fear.

Remy chuckled “It’s alright Virgil~ I’m friends with Patton, he asked me to keep you company while they go swimming” Remy explained “My name is Remy~ I’m Thomas’ sleep trait, and if you’ll allow me, I can show you how to make a really good sandcastle~” he beamed, patiently waiting for a response.

Virgil listened to this person, he’d never heard of him before, and wasn’t sure whether to trust him or not… but when he mentioned ‘sandcastles’ all wariness went out the window and a large ear to ear smile replaced it “Catle Catle!~~” he bounced on his bum a bit in excitement.

Remy chuckled, taking a seat next to the younger, he always new how to appeal to Virgil’s better nature, even as a kid it seems “Alright, first you’ll need wet sand, do you have a bucket?” Remy asked. Virgil blinked and looked around before shaking his head and sticking out his lower lip “It’s alright, you can use my coffee cup, it’s empty anyway” Remy chuckled, removing the top and handing Virgil the plastic cup.

Virgil took it “Tank ooo~” he gleamed and got to his feet, looking at Remy for instructions. “Okay, now you see where the sand is darker nearer the ocean?” Remy pointed, Virgil nodded his head seeing the darker, wetter sand “Okay, well go over there and fill the cup to the top with wet sand, then return, okay?” Virgil nodded, understanding and waddled off to the wet sands.

 

“I never thought I’d see the day, Remy good with children? Who knew” Remy heard Logan speak from behind his book, Remy blinked in return before smirking “I never thought _I’d_ see the day, Logan having ‘feelings’ for someone~? Yet word on the street is that you and my sweet Patty are banging~” Remy’s smirk increasing as he noticed Logan tense up and was clearly blushing behind the pages of his book.

 

Not long later, Virgil returned with the cup of sand, Remy continued to instruct the younger on what to do, and after a few trips back and forth from the wet sand to the towel; additionally collecting shells and seaweed, the sand castle was done!

They had created a 5-towered sandcastle, decorated with shells and a seaweed moat surrounding it. “Tah Dah~!” Virgil gleamed, proud of his work and Remy clapped, “Its beautiful my little bean~ what are you going to call it?” Remy asked.

Virgil pursed his lips before glancing at the coffee cup “mmmm… coppee catle~” he nodded, causing Remy to muffle a laugh in his hands, furthermore causing Virgil to then whine at the laughter. “No no~ Coffee Castle is perfect, my sweet~ I’m just laughing because I’m so proud and happy” Remy spoke with a soft smile, Virgil then blinked and blushed a little, hiding his pride.

 

After a moment of silence, Remy conjuring another cup of coffee for himself as Virgil fixing up his sandcastle a bit “Hey Virge?”

Virgil looked up at him expectantly “Why is it you don’t want to go swimming with Roman and Patton?” Remy asked. To this, Virgil hung his head and continued to stay quiet. Remy’s smile faltered a little before sighing softly “Oh come on sweetie~ you know you can tell me anything, I promise I wont tell anyone” he spoke sincerely. Virgil glanced up at Remy once more, he couldn’t understand why but he trusted this man, this stranger…

After a moment of deliberation Virgil stood up, waddling over to Remy and tugging on his jacket, clearing telling him to lower his head so Virgil could whisper in his ear, Remy complied right away.

“C-Can’t… Can’t s-swim…” Virgil quietly admitted before lowering his head, but his tiny hand still gripping the upper arm of Remy’s leather jacket.

“Ah, I see… hmmm… that is a small problem, I suppose” Remy spoke, acting of course, as he already knew this. Virgil nodded his head, looking as if he were about to cry, “Why don’t you tell them? I know they would understand, and they could even teach you how to swim” he spoke quietly.

Virgil instantly shook his head and used his small hands to cover Remy’s mouth in fear that Logan had heard, Remy blinked in response, seeing Virgil’s wary expression and feeling two small hands on his mouth, for comedic value he began muffling nonsense behind Virgil’s hands, causing the smaller to look at him very confused.

Virgil then removed his hands and tilted his head, wondering what Remy had said, the latter just chuckled “Trust me boo~ you’ll feel a lot better if you tell them, friends are there to help, and they would never abandon you, not for anything” Remy smiled warming, placing a hand on top of Virgil’s head, ruffling his hair a little.

The smaller simply whined, trying to push the hand away and fix his hair, however, his facial expression was clearing considering Remy’s words.

 

After another silent few minutes, Remy began his adieu “I have to go my little coffee bean~ But I’ll be sure to see you again soon” to this, Virgil looked at his new friend sadly, not wanting him to go. This got a chuckle out of Remy “Here~ take this” the sleep trait gave Virgil a coffee bean “If you ever want me to visit then make me a coffee and put this bean inside, I’ll be there before the kettle has boiled” he winked before standing up.

“B-Bye Bye” Virgil waved sheepishly. Remy waved back, eagerly wanting to spend more time with younger Virgil, remembering how he was at that age, but he had to go… He walked further away, turning away from the beach when Virgil turned to look at his other friends in the ocean.

Remy then narrowed his eyes as he saw a yellow snake spying from a roof top “Oi… Leave him be… you’ve no right to interfere” he growled. The snake looked back at him and hissed before slithering away ‘hopefully Virgil will return to us soon… I’d hate to think of what would happen to my little bean if _he_ got his hands on him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's watching 0-0 ahhhhhhhh
> 
> Thoughts?? <333


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter :P 
> 
> ..........
> 
> but no less exciting >:)
> 
> ENJOY!!

Patton had explained to Roman what Remy was panning to do, and almost an hour later the father figure noticed Remy leaving “I think it’s time” Patton spoke; the cheerful and playful aura suddenly dimming in both traits, tense and eager to get their anxiety back.

 

Virgil simply sat playing with his castle, making small windows by poking his tiny finger holes into the sand. “Hey there Virge~ what have you got there?” Roman asked, dripping wet and wrapping a towel around himself, Patton trailing behind.

Virgil looked up at Roman and smiled excitedly, ready to share his creation with Roman, the creative trait “Lookie~ Lookie~ Made sancatle!” he beamed. Roman crouched down and took a closer look “Wow~ It’s really good! Did you make it all by yourself?” he asked, Virgil then shook his head and held out the coffee bean he still had in his hand “Wemmy~” he squealed with a high pitched giggled.

Roman both loved this version of Virgil, and found it rather odd, as _their_ Virgil wouldn’t be caught dead giggling and smiling like that. Nonetheless, Roman praised his smaller friend and stood up “How about we go swimming? Maybe we can find more shells for your sandcastle?” Roman smiled, initiating the plan. Patton stood behind Roman with an expectant smile, though worry still flowed within them both; even Logan lowered his book to observe how Virgil would react.

 

Virgil, upon hearing the offer again, lowered his head and nervously played with the bean in his small hands “I-I… well… ummm… I…” He didn’t know how to admit it… no… that wasn’t the issue… he didn’t want to say it… he let out a little whimper, getting a bit of a headache, flashes of not being about to breath and surrounded by ice cold water filled his mind causing him to tense up and close his eyes tightly.

 

Roman and Patton exchanged worried glances before sitting down, Roman sat next to Virgil and Patton knelt in front of him; Logan sat up on his deck chair and leaned forwards a bit, only being a few feet away from Virgil.

“Virge? Hey? You okay? It’s alright, kiddo, you know you can tell us anything, we will still all love you just the way you are, so please, tell us what wrong” Patton spoke softly and slowly, he wasn’t trying to push, but he needed Virgil to know, from all of them, that they were there for him no matter what.

 

Virgil could hear them but it sounded slightly distant, he knew he could trust his friends but doubt still raged within him, all eyes were on him in this moment, all this attention was causing his anxiety to rise rapidly, the urge to lie was increasing by the minute.

 

However, when Virgil opened his eyes they instantly widened, looking past Patton towards the ocean, he could see someone he used to know… that skin… those scales… the yellow tints on his black getup… that bowler hat… those snakes that slithered over his shoulder and through his fingers…

“I-I… I…” The others hadn’t noticed deceit, all eyes being on Virgil, the lying trait stood in the ocean, the water coming up to his ankles. Virgil gulped and trembled a little, seeing the trait bring his finger up to his lip, a silent habit Deceit had when telling Virgil not to lie, because ‘that was his job’.

 

 

“I-I can’t… I can’t swim…” he finally admitted, not knowing when he’d closed his eyes, but as he reopened them Deceit was… gone?

Patton, Roman and Logan all smiled softly, happy that Virgil had finally admitted it, but… nothing was happening…

 

“I-I thought that was supposed to work” Roman spoke quietly, looking to Patton who shrugged, and then Logan, who was still observing Virgil sceptically and then at the ocean “What is he looking at?” Logan asked.

The other two looked at Virgil whom seemed to be staring blankly at the ocean, but there was nothing there, well… except, the ocean. Patton looked back at Virgil “Hey… Kiddo? Whatcha staring at?” Patton asked, looking back towards the ocean again, his voice almost snapping Virgil out of his trance, but not quite “N-Nothing…” he lied.

 

“Tut~ Tut~ Tut~” is all that could be heard before a small high-pitched whimper cut through their ears. All eyes turned from the ocean and back to where Virgil _had_ been, before looking around frantically.

“W-What the-… Where did he go?!” Roman asked as he stood up and looked all around them.

Patton and Logan also stood “Virgil?! VIRGIL!” Patton shouted, hands cupping his mouth, vainly hoping that this would help, worried filling them all to the brim once more. “I-I knew that voice… Deceit… He… but why… why now…? We… we were so close… GOD DAMN IT!!” Roman pushed over the parasol in frustration and pure worry, _his_ Virgil and this smaller version held two separate parts of his heart.

 _His_ Virgil he’d fallen in love with and would fight to the ends of the world for, and then there was his smaller Virgil, he was almost like a little brother to him… but he’d still fight to the ends of the world for him too…

“DECEIT!!” He shouted, summoning the lying trait.

 

But nobody came…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0-0 welp....
> 
> Do I dare ask? >.> T-Thoughts?? <333 -don't hurt me-


	17. Chapter 17

Virgil woke up in a dark place, he couldn’t see anything, was it night time? He sat up on what he thought was a couch and looked around, his lower lip quivering and sniffles starting up “H-Hewwo…? D-Daddy…? P-Pwincey…? S-Specs…? Wemmy…?” he called out, not wanting to move in case he fell.

“Ah, you’re awake” Virgil knew that voice, but before he could question it, the lights came on. He whimpered and tried to adjust his eyes to the lights, he was in what looked like the main commons living room, but it was slightly different and there were yellow snakes everywhere.

“D-De?” Virgil stuttered, seeing an adult version of Deceit sat on the other side of the sofa, looking at him with an inquisitive expression. “Yes?” De simply replied, looking the small boy up and down.

“W-Why here…? W-Where d-daddy?” he asked, sniffles starting up again and tears beginning to fill his eyes as he curled up, hugging his legs. Deceit hummed and picked up a snake, looking at it as if he could understand it’s incoherent hissing “They are still at the beach, totally not worrying about you” he chuckled and put the snake down “You’d think they’d have thought to check home, honestly, fear makes everyone dumb, even Logan apparently” he hissed out another chuckle.

“O-Oh… s-so… is De gunna… pway wid me?” Virgil asked innocently, though Deceit knew the boy was full of questions, it was still anxiety after all, and at 3 years old, Deceit hadn’t even named him yet.

“I guess, I just wanted to spend some time with you in this form before changing you back… Is that too much to ask… those ‘light sides’ can be so clingy and greedy… especially when they think _I’m_ the bad guy” Deceit frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

Virgil blinked a bit, wiping his eyes with a sniffle “D-De? I-I don’t… under-tand…” Virgil muttered, very confused.

De glared at Virgil “Well _someone_ has been giving me a bad name… well worse than it already is… why did you tell them that I beat you as a kid?” Deceit asked, looking genuinely hurt “And the way you trembled at my name… I wasn’t that bad…” He spoke, his voice getting quieter.

Virgil looked at him, biting his lower lip “I-I… Y-You hit… h-hit me if I-I did… b-bad thing…” Virgil fearfully admitted. To this Deceits frown only deepened “I smacked your ass because you were bad… you made it out as if I hit you over the head or something…!” he raised his voice a bit, but seeing Virgil’s scared eyes he settled down and sighed deeply. “I thought… I mean… You were only small… a new trait in Thomas mind… I felt the need to help you and raise you to be as strong as you are-… Were” he looked Virgil up and down “I was just a few years older than you but still… My parental disciplinary skills were from when Thomas’ parents did it to him when he was bad… didn’t think that form of punishment would make you terrified of me…”

 

Virgil had to take a moment, those were a lot of words and some big words too, but Virgil couldn’t mistake that saddened and lonely expression, he’d seen it on himself many times before… Virgil crawled over the sofa and onto Deceits lap before clinging to his yellow and black cape, and hugging the older.

Deceit blinked looking down at Virgil before letting a small warm smile curl up onto his lips, wrapping his arms around the smaller body and holding him close “I’ve missed you Anx~”

“M-Miss do too Dee Dee~” Virgil replied, having never hated Deceit for punishing him, but still carried fear of doing anything wrong; On the contrary, Deceit and Virgil were once very close, like brothers.

 

There were bad times in the past, Virgil could never do things right, he was clumsy and had a bad habit of not caring. This behaviour led to Deceit gently applying discipline, smacking his posterior every time he did something bad and tried to brush it off as nothing.

It was Deceits parental guidance that led to Virgil being the way he was, though he still sometimes didn’t care for much, he would apologise if he did something wrong and be sure to fix it himself. He’d also helped others who need it and knew all the safety regulations and first aid for any circumstance, if the situation called for it. He also grew to know what Thomas’ needed, he grew to understand what his purpose was, that he was anxiety, but not just that, he was a lot more to Thomas, he was fear, safety, perspective. He was there to push Logan into planning for every possible circumstance, he was there do give Roman hell, but then ease up and let his spotlight be 10 times brighter. He was there to help the fatherly trait, to help comfort and support Thomas’ morality on negative days, showing Patton the best ways to let it all out and begin to feel better, the best places to hang out where no one would disturb him.

Virgil was Thomas’ anxiety, a trait with multiple functions, a trait that was raised by Deceit but then taken in by Logic, Morality and Creativity, his life, his world… And yet he still kept lying to them…

 

Virgil looked up at Deceit “N-No more L-Lies” He muttered. To this Deceit smiled in response “Good, because as you know that is-“

“Your dob~” Virgil giggled and hugged Deceit once more before trying to descend his legs like a slide.

 

Deceit smile at Virgil, he may not have been the best trait to raise him, and he knew Virgil still had a lot to learn, and the so-called ‘light sides’ still have a hard time accepting Deceit. However, he knew that in time he’d be accepted too, but for now, Virgil was his main concern.

 

“Alright, I think it’s time, lets get you back” Deceit picked Virgil up and sank out, reappearing in the main commons living room. He placed Virgil down on Logan’s armchair “Wait here okay, I’ll summon everyone” he instructed, and Virgil did as he was told with a silently nod.

“Patton, Logan, Roman” he called out, putting on his smirk as the three appeared. Patton gasped seeing Deceit with Virgil behind him, Roman clenched his teeth, ready to fight, and Logan frowned slightly confused as to why Virgil was smiling at this moment.

“Deceit… What the hell?!” Roman exclaimed taking a few steps forward before feeling a tug on his coat; he looked behind him at Patton who was holding him back, shaking his head silently. Roman then looked to Logan “Let him speak first, Roman” Logan encouraged.

Though he hated the idea he stood back, Deceit gave Logan a small head bow as a thanks “Now, you are all guilty of a crime, even little Anx here… however, he was the first and only one to realise his crime and try to make amends… you three have not, that is not acceptable” he spoke, clearly proud of his little angsty bean but frustrated by the so-called adult traits.

“C-Crime??” Patton squeaked, his expression clearly confused, the others mirrored it. “Yes, a crime, you have all lied, cheated, and tried to change Virgil back for your own gain and not his…” he hissed protectively of his old friend.

The light sides stood in pure confusion, causing Deceit to almost growl out a sigh “Shall I elaborate? Patton, Morality, you have been trying to change Virgil back so you do not have to feel exhausted every day from looking after a child, you also want more time with Logan but having a kid is holding that back, additionally, that day at the beach, you saw all the signs, you knew inside of yourself that Virgil couldn’t swim but yet you said nothing” Deceit spoke, causing Patton to frown and look down, ashamed of himself.

Deceit’s eyes then went to Logan “Logan, Logic, your only goal out of this is scientific fact and to find out how these two could have possibly reduced in body and soul. Not to mention that you knew Virgil couldn’t swim from observation over the years, but again… you said nothing… just let Virgil accept, out of pure social anxiety…” Deceit explained, causing the Logical side to also look away in shame.

Lastly was Roman, who physically flinched when Deceit looked at him “And you-…”

“I-I know… I know… you don’t have to tell me” Roman interrupted, causing Deceit to raise a brow and cross his arms over his chest, gesturing for Roman to admit his crime of his own volition.

Roman sighed and walked over to the armchair where Virgil still sat watching in confusion and concern for his friends. Roman crouched down and took Virgil’s little hands in his “Virgil, I… I never asked you if you could swim or not… I pushed you to go into the water anyway… then I even had you collect the floats for me at the end of the day resulting in… in…” He couldn’t finish that sentence, he pain in his chest and memory was too much “…I-I’m so sorry… I should have been a better friend… and what is worse, my only goal for changing you back is so I can confess my feelings to _my_ Virgil, older Virgil… my ego expecting him to accept them but… I haven’t even taken his feelings into consideration… out of all of our crimes…” he closed his eyes and hung his head, letting go of Virgil’s hands “…My is the most severe… I-I’m so sorry Virge… We… I… let you down”

 

There was silence for a moment, Roman could barely hear a small gasp in the background over his crowded thoughts and regret, however, his thought were instantly cleared by a hand resting on top of his head

 

“I forgive you Princey”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If some of you are confused~ I never intended on Deceit to be a villain or evil~ he's just our ickle snek boi who's miss understood and never has a chance to explain himself, his reputation based off of Chinese whispers and lies of omission, ironically.
> 
> I also had a hidden-ish part of the story in this chapter >.> I wonder who saw it and figured it out ;P
> 
> Thoughts?? <333


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 CHAPTERS IN A DAY!! ^.^ Don't forget to read the previous one beforehand if you haven't yet!!
> 
> Getting close to the end now TT.TT I loved this fic and imma be sad to watch it come to an end >.<
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! Technically this is the final chapter, however, there will be an epilogue (and I'm really tempted to do a few one-shots of days with mini Virge throughout the past year >.>)
> 
> ENJOYYYYYYY <333

Roman looked up from his crouched position in front of the armchair, a larger hand still on his head as his eyes widened to find a fully-sized, adult Virgil sat in front of him with his legs crossed on the chair and with other hand in his jacket pocket, looking at Roman with forgiving and warm eyes.

 

“V-Virgil?” Roman heard a soft and close to sobbing voice behind him, as Patton took a step forward, he couldn’t believe it, _their_ Virgil was… BACK!

 

But before anyone could rejoice, Virgil looked at Deceit, who was currently smirking, and got up out of the armchair. Virgil walked over to Deceit, the latter raising a brow at the frown on Virgil’s face. Deceit took a step back, Virgil looking as if he were going to hit him, however, after closing his eyes waiting for the impact, he was just met with a simple flick to the forehead and then a tight embrace.

 

Needless to say, everyone in the room was surprised and exceedingly confused at the sight before them. Deceit blinked as he felt Virgil hugging him “U-Uh…” he was at a loss for words. “You’re such an morron, De…” Virgil sighed before pulling back and smiled at his old friend “If you want to see me then just come over… don’t kidnap me” he sighed comically.

Deceit just shrugged “What was I supposed to do, adorable, little Virgil was being hogged by these idiots” Deceit gestured to the remained statues in the room. Virgil snorted out a small laugh, glancing at his baffled friends before back at Dee “I suppose they can be a little clingy, I was the cutest thing in this world as a kid after all” Virgil smirked smugly before looking seriously at Deceit “But seriously… I know now, as an adult, that you’d never hit me or abused me, sure, you spanked me when I was a pain in the ass, but that’s normal, as a kid I was… uhh…”

“You were a kid, a kid that didn’t know the difference between spanking and physical abuse” Deceit finished with a chuckle, understanding and feeling better knowing that Virgil understood this now.

 

“Umm… Please excuse my interruption… but… I think I speak for Patton and Roman, as well as myself, when I ask… What the hell is going on?!” Logan exclaimed at the end. Roman had stood up and walked over to Patton, the latter stood looking as if he were about to have a mental break down, and Logan who’s mind seeming was about to explode.

 

“Well that’s a picture and a half” Virgil chuckled and stuck both his hands in his pockets facing his friends, Deceit stood beside him “It’s been a while… unfortunately” he glared at Deceit, who looked away playing innocent.

“But… I remember everything… and as embarrassing as it was… I get why De did it…” Virgil sighed.

 

Silence filled the room before Roman spoke up “WAIT! Deceit turned you in to a kid?! I-I thought… what!? I thought it was the shock of drowning or… or the fear of telling us the truth… or… I-I… I dunno!” Roman freaked out.

“Nope~ It was yours truly~” Deceit smirked; Virgil rolled his eyes in response.

“B-But… why?” Patton added in, to this Deceit frowned a bit, “Your crimes… I allowed Virgil to live with you, as you seemed to be finally accepting him… however, upon closer inspection… you were still being selfish…” he told them.

Virgil sighed softly and put a hand on Deceit’s shoulder “De… cut them some slack, they didn’t mean it… everyone makes mistakes, you, them, especially me...” Virgil spoke, defending his friends, though they all still remained ashamed of themselves.

 

“No… Virgil… Kiddo… I appreciate you trying to back us up but… Deceit is right…” Patton spoke up, rubbing his forearm up and down, the two other ‘light’ traits stood behind him hanging their heads as they knew Patton’s word were correct. Virgil looked at them with a raised brow, surprised that they’d agree with _anything_ Deceit said.

“We… We didn’t consider your feelings at all… we were too selfish to see that you were being pressured into a lot of situations… and after… after I thought we’d lost you… I-I realised that…” Patton explained with a sniffle, moving his hand to try and nonchalantly wipe a tear away.

Roman placed a hand on Patton’s shoulder in comfort before speaking up next “It’s not just Virgil either… Though I admit to also being selfish about my feelings… we have all been treating Deceit as if he was a villain… and… and that’s exactly what we did to Virgil when he came here… but… after getting to know you, Virgil… I-I fell in love with you…” Roman finally confessed.

Deceit stood in shock as he was suddenly and unintentionally pulled into this ‘feelings’ mess, Virgil stood there looking at Roman with wide eyes, he knew about Roman’s feelings for him, having remembered being small… but… to hear it come from Roman’s mouth directly to him, it made his heart beat ten times faster and a blush to appear on his fair cheeks.

“T-This might not be the most romantic setting I’d planned for this but… I love you too Roman, I have from the very beginning…” Virgil admitted, suddenly Deceit snorted.

“It’s true, in the subconscious Virgil used to have a poster of you and kiss it before he went to bed” Deceit divulged.

 

Virgil’s eyes widened “DEE!!!” he exclaimed, covering the lying traits mouth, but it was too late. Roman blinked holding back laughter, while Logan and Patton failed to do so.

Virgil’s cheeks burnt red in embarrassment and whined a bit at the laughter he heard, Roman chuckled softly and walked toward his currently imploding Virgil, he took his hand from Deceits mouth and held it “You don’t need to be embarrassed Virge~ see~” Roman pulled out his phone and revealed that a picture of Virgil was his lock and home screen “Had you as my background for years now, I’m honestly surprised no one had noticed”, to that Deceit put up his gloved finger “I noticed”

 

Roman blinked before bursting out into laughter, the others followed suit, this year had been a roller coaster of emotions, and here they were, back to normal and they even gained some trust towards a certain misunderstood trait. Their constant misunderstanding of the so-called ‘dark sides’ were becoming a common occurrence, causing Patton, Roman and Logan to think that maybe there are no ‘dark sides’, just misunderstood shadowlings.

 

After the laughter died down Logan stepped forth. Roman was now holding Virgil’s hand, and Patton was wiping away his laughter tears. Deceit looked at Logan with an unsure expression, the logical side always looked so serious “Deceit, if I may” Logan suddenly held out a hand, offering it to Deceit.

The latter raised a brow, he was still hesitant and looked to Logan for answers “We have all made mistakes, even myself I must admit… However, I see that we have misjudged you based on a child’s perspective of punishment, additionally, prior to this ordeal we assumed you were… what’s the phrase…” Logan paused to go through his flash cards “…’Out to get us’…” he held it up before throwing it aside and held out his hand once more “…Thus I would appreciate it if you could accept our deepest apologies… my deepest apologies, and perhaps we can all try to work together instead of against each other”

Deceit was at a loss for words and honestly wanted to sink out immediately, this whole ordeal having been for _Virgil_ sake not his… and to show the others that they needed to work together to make _Virgil_ happier… _He_ wasn’t expecting to get dragged into this…

 

Deceit hummed, his hand hesitating to reach out “I accept your apology however, I shall not be shaking your hand” he smirked, causing the others to raise a brow, and offer a look of surprise mixed with disappointment. “Don’t get me wrong, I _totally_ don’t appreciate your apology, but…” Deceit took a step away “…it’ll take more than a handshake to make up for your misjudgement of myself, as well as Virgil, I’m not as forgiving as my protégé, so I shall bid you all an adieu~”

Logan pulled back his hand, his expression blank as he simply nodded his head, Patton bit his lip, saddened but understanding, and Roman stood next to Virgil, both offering Deceit a sad smile understanding his words too.

Virgil removed his hand from Romans before embracing Deceit into one more hug; Deceit happily returned the hug silently.

 

“Deceit… Before you leave…” Roman spoke up, interrupting the touching moment. Virgil pulled away from the hug to allow Deceit to answer “What is it my fine looking Prince?”

“Well… I understand why you reverted Virgil… to show us how selfish we have acted, and we now know and will try our hardest to improve of course… but… you reverted me as well, if only for a moment…” Roman spoke, unsure as to why.

Deceit raised a brow at the statement oriented question “Yes I did, and as for why… basically because I wasn’t to” he shrugged “I mean, come on, it was adorable, plus the stress of looking after two kids got those two together finally” he smirked at Logan and Patton who were now blushing and looking away.

 

Roman let out an offended scoff mixed with a laugh, as Virgil just laughed “Well, if it makes you feel better, I will give you guys a shot at being parents~” Deceit smirked before disappearing. Virgil blinked before looking at Roman “What was that supposed to mean?” Roman asked, however, he saw Virgil’s wide eyes look passed him.

Roman turned around, and what he found made his gut fall slightly, in front of them were a small Patton and Logan, both around 3 years old, still in their own attire but shrunk to their miniature size. Patton was crawling around the floor singing to himself, while Logan was looking at the remaining adult traits with wide inquisitive eyes.

 

“I’m gunna kill him…” Virgil groaned, however, Roman couldn’t help but burst in to fits of laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhh my heart >.< As I mentioned in the beginning notes, I'm really tempted to do a few one-shots of days with mini Virge throughout the past year >.> I am open to requests of cute fluffy scene you may want to see in a one-shot form~ So have at it and let me know ;P
> 
> Thoughts on this chapter?? <333


	19. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS IT PEOPLE!! 0-0
> 
> Firstly: I'd like to thank ALL OF YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!! <333 you've all been so supportive of this fanfic!! 
> 
> Secondly: You're comments are the best and only reason this story has gone on and updated the way it did :D THANK YOU!! 
> 
> Thirdly and finally: Yes, I know what you are going to say "THE END?!?! BUT BUT BUT BABY LOGICALITY!?!" and to this, read the end note ;P
> 
> ENJOYYYYYYYYY <3333

Roman was still in fits of laughter 10 long minutes after Deceit had gone, and Virgil was just stood looking at the kids on the floor. “Ro… stop… this isn’t funny…” Virgil glared at the creative trait; the latter tried to calm himself, and finished off his with a chuckle wiping his eyes “W-Why isn’t it? I think it’s hilarious~”

Virgil sighed heavily and combed his fingers through his hair “I don’t think you’ve taken in to account that we are parts of Thomas… I mean… me being small put him in enough danger, I could sense it, luckily he had his friends to help him out with that… but now!” he dramatically gestured to the small children trying to emphasize his point “He’s lost logic and morality! Well… they’ve shrunk at least!” he exclaimed, catching the kids attention.

Patton began to sniffle and cry, while Logan stood there pouting a bit but anyone could clearly see cogs turning in his small head trying to figure out why Roman and Virgil were large and they weren’t.

 

Roman blinked, realisation hitting him “Oh crap… so… Thomas is…”

“Probably crawling around, like an anxious and creative morron child!” Virgil finished off in major panic mode; it was his job after all.

Roman frowned a little when he noticed Virgil’s breathing becoming uneven and heavy, and his nervous tick of pulling his sleeves down had begun “Hey… Hey, hey, hey… stay calm, it’ll do Thomas no good if he has a panic attack right now too…” Roman spoke, suddenly becoming serious and placing a gentle hand on Virgil’s cheek, making him look into his eyes.

Virgil looked into Roman’s eyes and tried to slow his heart beat and breathing, he had to believe everything would be okay, Deceit wouldn’t do this if he knew it was harm Thomas in any way… he had to believe that… none of them would intentionally harm Thomas…

 

Meanwhile, outside of the mindscape.

 

Thomas laid in bed, his friends downstairs, he’d come clean to them yesterday as to how his ‘sides’ were real and that his anxiety had been reduced to a child. As you can imagine, that didn’t go too well… However, Thomas’ friends were still supportive and suggested he take some time off, choking his behaviour down to too much stress.

However, now… it was much worse… for a single moment he felt completely better, his anxiety and self-awareness had returned! He was just about to tell his friend, getting out of bed when he suddenly fell to his knees with a thud, his head in his hands.

“Thomas? THOMAS!” He heard his friend’s voices but the pain in his head was too distracting, he felt their hands on him, trying to help him to the bed, however, he completely passed out before he could speak a word.

 

Back in the mindscape, Roman jumped and the kids screamed as there was a sudden power outage. Virgil’s eyes widened, his breathing failing once more “Nononononononononono” he muttered, holding his head and freaking out.

“Virgil? Listen to me, it’s alright, I’ll get some candles, kids? Can you hear me? Stay were you are and don’t move, I’ll be right back with some light”

 

Roman soon returned with a candle that lit up the room in an amber glow, he found Virgil crouched in a ball hugging himself, and Patton trembling on the floor with Logan patting his head telling him comforting words quietly.

Roman sighed and set the candle down on the coffee table before couching next to Virgil and placing a hand on his shoulder, and that was all it took before Virgil tackled him, knocking Roman on his ass “A-Ah… Virgil…” Roman whined but stopped as he felt the younger trembling in his embrace.

“Virgil? Hey… it’ll be okay, come on now, this is a good thing, with Thomas unconscious we don’t have to worry about what he might do, and until Deceit returns we can look after Pat and Lo” Roman planned calmly, rubbing Virgil’s back to try and calm him.

 

It took a good 20 minutes but Virgil finally calmed down, he then looked over to the de-aged traits. Patton was curled up against Logan, fast asleep, as Logan was still looking at Roman and Virgil, clearly still confused, but polite enough to wait for answers.

“Logan? You okay there, buddy?” Roman asked, still sat on the floor, holding Virgil close. Logan pursed his lips and pushed up his glasses “you appear to be very big… why is you very big?” he asked, almost in his usual punctual speech pattern however slightly down graded.

Roman hummed for a moment “It is hard to explain, however, you will understand one day, do you think you could wait for the information?” Roman asked inquisitively, impressing Virgil.

Logan thought for a moment before nodding his head with a slight little yawn “Okay, I think it’s bed time now” Roman chuckled and looked at Virgil “Let’s take the kids to bed and then we can chat, or maybe watch a movie?”

Virgil raised a brow “A movie? That’s a little unoriginal for a first date but sure” he shrugged with a smirk. Roman scoffed in offence “I-It… It wasn’t meant to be a… well… I mean… It could be… but in that case I’d need to get flowers… and maybe snack… no… a movie that’s romantic… or maybe a comedy…” Roman trailed off in his train of thoughts, causing a laugh to erupt from Virgil.

“Calm down Princey~ I was kidding, don’t hurt yourself” he chuckled “besides, there’s a power outage if you hadn’t noticed… We can’t watch a movie” Virgil was almost disappointed but tried not to show it.

“I suppose” Roman sighed before slowly standing, pulling Virgil up with him “So, which one are you gunna tak-“

“I Bugsy Patton!” Virgil quickly shot-gunned with a smirk, Roman’s eyes widened before groaning, “fine…” he sighed before looking at Logan “Come on specs, lets get you to bed”

Logan looked at Roman with a frown “I can go bed by myself…” he huffed cutely adjusting his small tie. Roman held back a scoff, clearing his throat instead “Yes, Yes, I’m sure you can, even so, I’d like to make sure you’re safe and get to sleep well” Roman stepped forward, picking Logan up, much to his displeasure, but he didn’t squirm; instead his clung to Roman’s red sash and turned his face away.

 

Virgil watching in amusement before scooping the sleeping Patton in his arms, holding him under the bum while Patton’s head rested on his chest. Patton unconsciously sucked his thumb with one hand and gripped Virgil’s hoodie with the other, making cute hums in his sleep.

Virgil couldn’t help but smile at that, Patton was just too cute as a toddler. He walked upstairs and into Patton’s room, slowly laying the smaller down, however, there was one issue… Patton wouldn’t let go of Virgil’s hoodie…

“Pat… come on… let go” Virgil tried to pry the hand from his jacket, but Patton was having none of it, whining in his sleep and trying to pull Virgil closer. Eventually he gave up and sighed heavily before crawling over Patton to the other side of him and lay down in the bed. He watched and Patton snuggled into his side and put an arm around the younger to keep his little pop star safe.

“You do realise Roman will burn the kitchen down without you here” Virgil chuckled quietly; his eyes gently watching Patton sleep, still sucking his thumb. The anxious trait brushed his fingers through Patton’s curls and smiled “We will get through this, if you could look after me for a year, then there is no reason I can’t do the same… though… I’ll have to talk to deceit… I don’t think he realises the damage it’s doing to Thomas…” he muttered to himself, thinking out loud. However, before he could get lost in his anxious thoughts, he felt his phone buzz; reaching into his pocket he pulled it out and read the message.

 

**Princey:**

**\- Hey… so Logan has me reading him something about physics, I think… I can’t even read half of these words… either way, I don’t think I’ll be able to escape any time soon, so we may have to postpone our ‘date’… sorry x -**

Virgil chuckled to himself, just imagining Roman trying to pronounce scientific words and then Logan constantly having to correct him, in turn, Logan never getting to sleep. Virgil smiled and curled up a bit more around Patton, holding him close with the covers pulled over them both. The anxious trait quickly replied to Roman’s text before putting his phone away, closing his eyes and softly singing a lullaby Patton used to sing to him when he was young and was tortured by night terrors.

 

Meanwhile, in Logan’s room, said person was tucked up in bed, his glasses off and in a small unicorn onesie, his eyes concentrating on Roman. The latter sat with a thick astronomy book on his lap; it was turned around so Logan could see the pictures of the stars as he attempted to read about the Milky Way upside down.

“The Milky Way is the galaxy that contains our Solar System. The name describes the galaxy's appearance from Earth: a hazy band of light seen in the night sky formed from stars that cannot be individually distinguished by the naked eye.” Roman read, thankful to the fact that Logan’s eyelids were now getting heavier, 2 planets, 3 black holes, and a Milky Way down…

“In 1918, American astronomer Harlow Shapley succeeded in estimating the size of the Milky Way and located Earth's position within the galactic system of over 200 billion stars for the first time” Roman pursed his lips, he had to be honest, this was all quite interesting, he now realised why Logan is obsessed with this stuff.

 

After another chapter on the Milky Way and a little information on the sun Logan’s eyes had finally shut. Roman sighed softly and put the book down, maybe he could have his ‘date’ with Virgil after all! Roman reached into his pocket to text Virgil again but blinked as he saw a reply he didn’t realised he’d gotten.

 

**Panic! At the Everywhere:**

**\- That’s alright, our little pappy won’t let go of me, so I’ll be stuck here tonight as a substitute teddy bear… see ya tomorrow Ro… Love ya x –**

Roman blinked at that and couldn’t help but smile like a giddy teenager, he was about to get up and leave when he felt a tug on his jacket. Roman’s eyes turned to Logan who, apparently, doesn’t want to sleep…

“Lo… I thought you’d fallen asleep… It’s really late, come on now” Roman sighed softly and tucked Logan in once more. Logan pouted a bit and looked away before saying something quietly, “What was that?” Roman asked, not quite hearing it.

“S-Stay…?” Logan asked a bit louder, though clearly embarrassed to ask. As much as Roman wanted to awe and coo, he knew it took a lot for their little nerd to admit that he didn’t want to be alone in the dark. So Roman simply and quietly climbed into bed on the other side, lying on his back with his arms behind his head; he blinked a bit and looked down as he saw Logan scotch closer to him and grip Roman’s sash once more as if making sure he doesn’t leave through the night.

The fanciful side smiled quietly, no words were needed, all it took was some darkness and age reduction, and their stoic, strong Logan became a dependant sweetheart.

 

Both Virgil and Roman knew that this was only the beginning, a new beginning; they just hoped that they could handle what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH THE END!! >.<
> 
> Okay, so, to clear some things up~
> 
> Yes, this is the last chapter of this story TT.TT
> 
> Yes, I have purposefully left it open for either a sequel (In the future, if I ever get time) or to be adopted for someone else to do a sequel to it if they'd like to ^.^
> 
> NO, do not unsubscribe now that it's "Done", even though I've marked it as complete, there will be special one-shots being inserted after this final chapter, cute and fluffy one-shots of baby Virgil and some cute times with his famILY over the past year~!! So stay tuned for those!!
> 
> If you have any questions, I'll be happy to answer them in the comments~ I will also take requests for baby Virge one-shots!!
> 
> Special thank you to: 'Red', 'xNinjaGurl50', 'Muffencatt38', 'ScarletEyes', 'DeceitMe', 'approximately12lbs_of_ducks', and 'fojolife' for your constant support, theories and inspiration for a lot of the story and lines in the character plot :D (P.S. If you were not named here, you are no less loved by me!! I love everyones support!! every comment makes me smile!! So thank you all!!!)
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this!! Check out my other ongoing works too ^.^ I have 'The Prince and the Vamp' and 'Sanders and Sons' on the go, one is a Highschool AU with a vampiric twist, and the other is a Flower shop AU of a brotherly love rival 0-0
> 
> I love you all!! See you when I upload one-shot and hopefully on other fics~~ <3333333 *Spreads love and kisses to you all*


	20. Super Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-Shot of when Virgil was small.
> 
> Roman and Virgil had a vision of all of the side being superheroes, they soon discover what powers they'd all like to possess.

Patton sat happily on the couch with a plushie of a cat, watching one of his favourite movies, and munching on a bowl of mini cookies. Logan remained sat in his armchair reading one of his astronomy books, while Roman remained missing, with an additional missing child.

“Lo?”

“Hmmm?”

“Have you seen Roman?”

“From observation I would assume he is in his room with Virgil again” Logan replied, never taking his eyes off of his book.

However, just as Patton’s curiosity spiked, the sudden sound of heavy, fast footsteps stampeded down the staircase, offering Logan and Patton a photographic sight.

 

“Go fashterrrrr~!” Virgil squealed with a giggle, sat upon Roman’s shoulders. Both seemed to be sporting capes that were clearly homemade. Virgil’s was much smaller and purple with a storm cloud sewn on, and Roman’s was red with his royal emblem sewn on, as well as golden lace around the edges.

What caused Logan’s stomach to drop however, was that in Roman’s arms was light blue and dark, navy blue material. Roman laughed and circled around the room, one arm out in front of him like superman, with Virgil doing the same on his shoulders “Weeeee~~ We Super hewos~!” Virgil exclaimed. Roman stopped to take a breath, looking at the confused and slightly amused expressions of Logan and Patton.

 

“Ah I see~” Patton nodded; now understanding the capes. Roman lifted Virgil off of his shoulders and onto the ground, he then passed the other ‘supposed’ capes to the smaller, in which Virgil suddenly 180’ed from super confident, to immensely shy.

Roman noticed this and chuckled, giving Virgil a little nudge and whispering in his ear “Go on~ they’ll love them” he encouraged, Virgil swallowed visibly before going over to Patton first “D-Daddy?”

“Yes, my little shadowling?” Patton replied with a smile, slightly leaning forward and putting his plushies and bowl of cookies aside, so to give Virgil his full attention. Virgil wiggled in his spot nervously before shakily passing Patton the light blue material “I-I… I made ooo… u-umm… a-a… a… ummm…” Virgil looked to Roman for assistance.

“Cape” Roman spoke before Virgil nodded and turned back to Patton “C-Cap!~” he grinned, though still unable to say it correctly, no matter how many times Roman tried to help him pronounce it.

Patton gasped and held up the cape, seeing it had a large heart on it and was covered in white paw prints “D-Do… Do ooo l-like it?” Virgil asked nervously, observing Patton’s expression. Patton giggled and hugged the cape close to his heart “I love it, Virge! You are very talented~! Did you make this all by yourself?” Patton asked while putting the cape on.

Virgil kicked the floor gently with his toe while shaking his head “P-Pwincey hewped~ h-he did umm… nee… nee… nee…” the smallest frowned as he couldn’t find the words, and once again turned to Roman for help.

Roman chuckled and took a seat on the sofa next to Patton “Virgil picked out the material and cut out the cape shapes, he also draw and made the emblems and logos, I simply helped with the sewing” he informed before looking at Virgil “I think the word you were looking for was ‘needle’?”

The small storm cloud blinked before nodding his head “Y-Yeah! Needor!” he nodded enthusiastically. Patton chuckled in response, adoring Virgil’s failed attempts at pronunciation “I love it, Virgil, thank you~” Patton leaned down and placed a soft kiss on top of Virgil’s head. The latter giggled in response but suddenly felt a rush of dread as he realised there was still one left…

 

Roman and Patton exchanged worried glances, they both then followed Virgil’s line of sight to Logan, who hadn’t raised his head from his book once. Patton breathed in to speak to catch Logan’s attention, however, Roman held him back, silently gesturing to Virgil as said person slowly inched their way to Logan’s armchair.

 

There was silence for at least a full minute; Roman and Patton watched intently, Virgil was clearly trembling, unsure as to how Logan would react to his gift or if he’d even accept it. Logan was not ignorant to the awkward silence, he’d hoped to have been forgotten or left out, not because he didn’t want a gift from Virgil, quite the contrary. Logan feared that he would not be able to express the emotion, or right words upon accepting a gift from a child, never in a million years could he react to a gift as Patton just had…

 

Nevertheless, after a slow minute, he felt a small and gentle tug on his trouser pants, his legs currently crossed.

 

“W-Wogan?” Virgil’s nervous voice spoke out, though with was a little broken, as the youngests mouth was very dry. Logan took a deep breath before lowering his book and looking at the nervous ball of angst in front of him. Virgil however, had taken Logan’s deep breath as a sigh, a sign that the older clearly didn’t want to be disturbed “I-I… I… S-Sowwy… ummm… I go…” he mumbled, trembling violently as he turned to walk away, but was immediately stopped by a hand on his shoulder and saw Logan’s book being placed face down on the coffee table from the corner of his eye “Virgil, there is no need for you to be scared of me, take a deep breath and turn to face me, please” Logan’s voice was as soft and clear as ever, even if it was formal but Virgil had gotten used to that.

Virgil did as he was told, taking a deep breath before turning around and facing the other; Logan had now uncrossed his legs and was sat forward slightly, his elbows resting on his knees as his forearms limply relaxed between his legs.

Logan waited patiently and tried his best to put on an inquisitive and slightly curious expression, mainly for Virgil’s benefit.

Virgil chewed on his lower lip a bit before finally making eye contact with Logan, though it was a bit on and off “I-I… well… ummm… I-I made… c-cap… f-for you t-too… I-I hope ooo… l-like it” Virgil stuttered out, shakily holding the navy blue cape up to Logan.

The latter raised a brow before gracefully accepting the cape, holding it up to get a better look at the design. The cape was a bit longer than Patton’s the edges of the material were clearly cut by an infant, this was a quality all the capes had, and in the centre was a… brain? Logan guessed it was a brain or a drawn attempt of what Virgil had thought a brain would look like; it also seemed to be wearing glasses. Nevertheless, Logan didn’t realise the smile that had curled on to his lips as he realised that the white dots randomly dotted over the navy blue fabric, weren’t random at all. He could clearly see now that they were star constellations, and rather accurate ones at that “I… Wow… Virgil… Thank you, I really…” He quickly cleared his throat “…I mean, the star constellations are remarkably accurate, I am happy to know that our astronomy reading sessions have been absorbed by you” he praised… in… his own way…

Virgil had to take a moment to figure out if that was a compliment or not, he settled with ‘that’s Logan’s way of complimenting’, “S-Sank ooo~” he smiled sheepishly, pulling on his sleeves a little.

“Lo~ do you need help putting it on?” Patton asked, trying not to squeal at the cute moment. Logan blinked at Patton “Put it on? Is that really necessary at this precise moment?” he asked, before looking down at Virgil who seemed to pout a little at Logan’s statement. The latter sighed, closing his eyes momentarily “If I must” he spoke before putting the material around his shoulders and tying it.

Virgil looked up and clapped his hands, a full ear to ear smile appearing on his face “Yay!~” he cheered before waddling speedily, or as fast as his tiny legs could carry him, around the coffee table, both arms in front of him like a super hero, and making swoosh noises every time he turned.

The adults all chuckled at the sight before Patton and Roman stood up and joined in. Roman picked Virgil up and put him on his shoulders again “Oh my word! Everyone look! Here comes Storm Cloud! The greatest super hero of all time!~” Roman exclaimed as he bounce Virgil a bit and ran around the mindscape, the smaller giggling in response.

“Logan! Logan! Join us~!” Patton insisted as he soared around the coffee table. Logan raised a brow from his now upright position “I would rather not” he told the fatherly trait, only to receive a pout in response, however, Logan had mentally prepared for this; having known it was coming the moment Roman and Virgil descended the staircase.

“As a compromise, why don’t we all sit down and discuss what super powers we would figuratively have and why we chose that power?” Logan suggested.

 

Virgil over heard this and instantly agreed, causing Roman to chuckled and dash around to the sofa, lifting Virgil over his head, receiving a squeal in response as he was dropped onto the cushions.

Patton gasped at that “Roman! Be careful!” he scolded and sat next to a hysterically laughing toddler, checking to make sure he wasn’t hurt. Roman just rolled his eyes and sat on the other side of Virgil “He’s fine, see” he pointed, the toddler still laughing, having obviously found that experience thrilling.

 

Logan waited patiently for the laughter to settle before starting “Alright then, I shall start. If I were to figuratively obtain unnatural abilities, I would chose something mental to heighten my knowledge of the world and also people” he explained, Virgil watching with large eyes full of awe and wonder, practically sat at the edge of his seat.

Roman pursed his lips “So… like what exactly?” he asked, Patton nodding in agreement, interested to know too. Logan let his lips curl into a small smirk “Telepathy would be ideal, then I would know what others thought and be able to logically act accordingly to their needs and emotions without having to fully observe and make ill-advised guesses” he explained.

Virgil sat and blinked before trying to repeat the word “T-Ta… Le…paty?” he questioned. Logan could only chuckle at the cartoonish head tilt Virgil was currently sporting “No, Te-le-pa-thy, the ability to read peoples minds and hear what they are thinking” he explained, to which Virgil made a large ‘O’ with his mouth before clapping his hands, approving this ability for Logan.

Roman simply grimaced “Dude… I don’t want you inside my head… It’s bad enough that you have a journal of everything I do, like, and dislike…” he shivered, remembering the time he found that journal. Logan simply frowned and crossed his arms over his chest defensively “You know full well, that journal keeping is my way of understanding people… I do not judge your methods of social observation; so do not belittle mine…” he huffed.

Patton then intervened before Roman could retort “My turn!” he gleamed, all attention on him now.

“Hmm, lets see~ I think I would like the ability to heal” he nodded. Roman and Logan exchanged a glance, as Virgil tilted his head in that confused, comical way again “Heal? Could you elaborate on that, Pat?” Logan asked.

Patton happily obliged “Oh! Yeah, I mean like, if I got hurt then I’d heal instantly and in turn, I could heal others in they were injured” he smiled softly “I think this would be the best power to have” Patton finished and looked down at Virgil with a mixture of happiness and sadness, remembering the times he couldn’t help Virgil when he most needed it… Patton never wanted to feel that helpless again…

Virgil saw the sadness in Patton’s smile and crawled onto his pappy’s lap, hugging him gently. Roman smiled at that before speaking up next “My turn!” he posed dramatically, putting on a show for the 3. “If I were to have any ability, mine would be to control the elements~!” he exclaimed, his arm extended as if he were trying to move any stationary object made of ‘imaginary’ natural material.

“Ooooo~” Virgil awed, enjoying the theatrics. “Element manipulation? Hmm… Personally I thought you would have picked something along the lines of flight or telekinesis” Logan pondered. The fanciful side raised a brow but decided to ignore it and spun around with his cape before sitting back down “Your turn Virgil” he spoke up, catching the younger, who was content watching Roman’s antics, off guard.

 

There was a moment of silence, all eyes were on Virgil and the latter felt very exposed all of a sudden “I-I… I… Umm…” he played with a corner of his cape, leaning into Patton as he felt the fatherly side loosely wrap his arms around Virgil’s middle. “It’s okay, kiddo~ I bet what ever you choose it will be great~” he encouraged.

Virgil pursed his lips, leaning his back against Patton’s stomach “I-I… well… umm… I wanted… go… umm…” he frowned a bit more when he suddenly realised he didn’t know the word for it “I-In… In…” he growled a little in frustration, in which Logan was the first to understand the reason for it.

“Virgil, does your chosen figurative power begin with ‘In’?” he asked, to which Virgil nodded his head in response. The three pondered for a moment, going over various words until Roman spoke the right one “Invisibility?” he asked, to which Virgil grinned and bounced a bit “Yeah! Inviswabilly~!” he gleamed, not saying it correctly at all.

The three blinked at his choice of power, they wanted to smile and praise Virgil on his choice of power, but something about his choice made them all feel… what’s the word… guilty? Icky? Sympathetic? Whatever it was, Virgil quickly picked up on the mood his choice had caused.

 

“I-I… I awso… a-awso… w-want wingies~” he perked up, in hopes of stopping the awkwardness he’d unintentionally created. This seemed to successfully pull the others out of their weird mood.

“Wings, huh?” Roman hummed in thought “What would they look like??” he asked enthusiastically, in hopes he could brighten the mood again. Virgil hummed and played with his cape as he thought, Patton smiled softly before helping out “I’d imagine Virgil with large, purple, feathered wings, wings that are strong enough to carry any of us around, and also magnificent enough to hug us all, in times of just needing a large hugging session~” Patton giggled, tickling Virgil’s lightly before engulfing him into a hug.

Virgil giggled and hugged back before Roman added to that description “Yeah~! And they’d have this glittering shimmer to them, a mixture of purple and black, that shone in the sun and moon light, the feathers fluttering through the wind” he smiled, imagining it.

“Interesting visuals, Roman, but I would also like to donate that, in order for a human body to take flight, our bones would have to be hollow” he spoke, Roman ready to glare at him for ruining it, however, Logan wasn’t finished “Therefore, for a human’s body to take flight, Virgil would have to have two sets of wings, almost like a bee or butterfly, to take flight. Thus, two sets of purple/black, large, feathered wings would be marvellous on our Virgil” Logan applied with a proud nod.

 

Virgil sat there, imagining himself with wings that magnificent, he didn’t say a word, he simply slid off Patton’s lap, all adults watching him in curiosity as he grabbed some paper and his Halloween Crayola crayon pack and began drawing.

The three couldn’t help but smile as they watched the smallest, drawing all of them with their own abilities in some way or another, and also Virgil with his extraordinary wings wrapped around them all, with the words ‘My famILY’ written on top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first one-shot!! :D
> 
> I have thrown a few easter eggs in there, I wonder if anyone saw them >:D (Hint: Relates to my other Fic 'Assessment of Abilities' If you haven't seen that one yet, I'd recommend it ;P if you like powers and a college AU)
> 
> (Also open to baby Virgil one-shot requests~)
> 
> Thoughts??? <333


End file.
